


SUBSIDENCE 陷落

by Dracala



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracala/pseuds/Dracala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两人在隔离的空间内彼此同步、相继拟合、走向道德的边界。</p><p>本文是1代结局的展开，写作时间在恶灵附身2发布之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 本文章节说明：  
> 章节号-视角（Ruvik Sebastian Myra Interaction）-叙述文体（Narr陈述 Dia日记 Rec记录 ）
> 
> 如 C01-R01-Narr  
> 即 第一章-Ruvik视角第一段-陈述

**Prelude 序章**

分级：PG

警告：无

 

**PRE-R01-Narr**

 

“先不要急着起来，我知道你是谁。”

头顶的刺痛还未消散，他虚弱地向右边望去，视野昏暗不已，在一片晃动的影子中他捕捉到了一道珍珠白的反光，稍纵即逝。

我也知道你是谁。

“我放你走，他们不会怀疑，但会保持程序上正常幅度的监控。”

他的双眼久久未曾睁开，此时正努力地适应这过于明亮的环境。

“我需要你的帮助，准确地说，你的‘复仇’。等一切安定下来，联系我，我能给你帮助。……还有，请……对他好点。”

女性的声音终止，键盘的敲击声响起。随着最后一键落下，由远及近地传来厚重而错落的脚步声，还未完全恢复的视野中出现了两个身着白色隔离服的人，将双手伸向他的左右臂膀，把他从粘稠的恒温营养液中拉出。

他索性闭上双眼，嘴角轻微地上扬，任自己再度陷入昏睡。

我知道你是谁。你是“我”的妻子，前KPD警官，现莫比乌斯STEM项目高层管理人员之一，Mylar。

陷入昏睡之后，他进入了一个色彩明亮的房间。这是一间布置简单但十分温馨的房间，房内正中央摆着悬挂有响铃的摇篮，摇篮脚边散列有一系列孩童喜爱的玩具。他缓慢地向前挪步，走向那个摇篮。他意识到随着他的靠近，周身环境的色彩也渐渐褪去，而等到他看到那空置的摇篮，一切事物都滞留在了黑白之中。就在此时，脚底的地板骤然断裂，他失去了平衡，但他没有挣扎着抓住那不断高升的悬崖边缘，而是任重力的牵引，不断下坠。

下坠过程中，有剥落的碎石不断击打在他的躯体上，每一次击打，都伴随着周边场景的闪回。他比理论上的下落速度要慢，似乎在邀请他观赏这黑白的、凌乱的剧目。

Sebastian的浅层梦境非常破碎。虽然常人的梦境也是无逻辑、混杂的，但是Sebastian的梦境显得尤为繁琐。从他那一场夺走他女儿的火开始，他就频繁地被各种梦魇困扰，其中泛滥着的自责、愧疚、憎恶将他紧紧绞住。但是这些自怨自艾的情绪，多半是无知的产物。然而正是这种无知与激烈的情绪，使Sebastian成为了最佳的选择。更何况他有一位足够聪明的妻子。

Ruvik放纵自己的跌落，双手打开，穿过那些闪回的黑白画面。现在的他，可谓是怀抱着充分的喜悦，等待着这破碎梦境的结束。

 

**PRE-S01-Narr**

 

强聚光灯直直照射着他身后的大门，红蓝色的警灯在四周参差地闪烁。灯塔精神病院的前庭中聚集了成倍的警力，完好无损的Krimson市在远方静立。有一股舒缓的暖流从身体内涌起，他瞬间疲惫得想要就地倒下。然而就在他四处张望，寻找着一个能提供毛毯与热水的警车时，他的余光抓住了一道白色的身影。

Leslie?

那道身影正稳步穿过KPD的障碍区，向主干道的方向前进。

熟悉的耳鸣突兀地再次刺入他的大脑。Sebastian痛苦地弯下身子，但那丝毫不能缓解什么。等到他再次抬起头，聚焦灯塔精神医院的大门，白色身影已无处可寻。

这个事实像是一锤击中了他的心脏，把困倦中的他立马打清醒。他还在梦境中，该死的。他浑身上下细碎的伤口还在发痛，时刻提醒着之前那漫长的、宛如无尽黑夜的逃生。

他刚刚亲眼目睹了Ruvik意识世界的崩塌，直觉告诉他Ruvik已经顺利逃脱了STEM。但是他却找不到任何方式，判断他是仍然连接在STEM中，还是已经脱离STEM、仅仅被限制在了自己的意识世界中。Marcelo与Joseph已经死亡，Kidman下落不明。此时此时刻Sebastian有一种被困在夹缝中的迷茫感。

他迈开步伐，走下台阶，来到了载他们来到灯塔精神病院的那辆警车边，坐上这部没有经历过世界末日的警车。在警车扶手的储物箱里他摸到了一包烟，又从身上的口袋里拿出一包所剩不多的火柴，在点烟的时候，瞥到了火柴盒上熟悉的图案。

火焰燃烧时的跃动的形态、高升的温度，已然刻入了他的大脑。

他启动引擎后，面前的一群警员为他让开了道，但他们的双唇开闭，眼睛却始终没有望向Sebastian。也许在他心底，他渴望有一个声音在背后叫住他：

“Seb！”

Sebastian不禁望向后视镜，而后视镜内没有他熟悉的两个身影。灯塔精神病院在镜子内逐渐缩小，它静默伫立的姿态，本身昭示着它的罪恶。与此相对，他在Krimson市道路上行驶的姿态，本身判决了他的放逐。

落在道路上的火柴盒被一位警员踩扁，发出了木条折断的响声。她奇怪地望向脚下，好奇这个时代还有谁会随身带着火柴盒。

 

**PRE-R02-Narr**

 

Ruvik在一间不那么整洁的房间里醒来。有一股霉味在他的鼻尖飘忽。他首先看到的是天花板角落里细小的红光，摄像头。掀开盖在身上的被子，起身的一刻大脑传来的眩晕让Ruvik差点摔到地上。他已经很久没有感受实体的重量与韧度了。

这很明显是一个失意酒鬼的房间，墙角放着一堆已经喝空的烈酒酒瓶。靠近飘窗的那面墙上放着房间主人的结婚照，这对新人笑容明媚，环抱的姿势亲昵而温情。他能想象到这位酒鬼是怎样在一个个不寐的夜晚、在窗外稀少的灯光与惨淡的月光照耀下，坐在地上，望着黑暗中他妻子模糊的轮廓，喝光一瓶瓶酒。

他走入主卧卫生间。Ruvik看向洗漱台的镜子，里面反射出来的映像让他在一瞬失去了真实的感觉。但这不是真实，什么才会是真实呢？在他主导的STEM世界中，他不允许镜子的存在。他并不是以自己的面容为耻，而是以他彼时软弱、无知、天真的自己为耻。因此他不愿在任何一面镜子里看到他自己的身影，偏执的他甚至划破了他们家每一幅为他作的画像。

而此时的他径直地面对着镜子，端详另一面的自己。暗绿的瞳仁、毛刺的胡茬、嘴唇右上方的伤痕、眉间的皱纹，这些都不属于他，却是他成熟与重生的标志。这些不属于他的特征，也兑现了他的诺言。“你是我的（You are mine.）”此时此刻已经不足以描述这现状了，“你是我（You are me.）”更为贴切。

这具更加强壮的身体内一瞬间突然升起抽烟的欲望。从本质上来说，RUVIK讨厌任何形式的上瘾。上瘾对于他来说，是一种屈服于现实、进一步屈服于化学物质的无力表现。但抽烟似乎已经成为这具身体的一个本能。

Ruvik进入书房，翻看着一个绝望之人的调查资料。这些资料虽然摆放的不甚整齐，但是联系归类时体现出清晰的逻辑。在这个人穿上警服、驶向灯塔精神病院之前，他似乎已经跳脱出KPD与普通势力的调查范围，察觉到了一个低调的庞大组织在地底悄无声息地运转。

书桌的台灯边，置放有他们全家福的照片。Sebastian、Mylar、Lily在公园的长椅上微笑着拥抱在一起。相框旁边是折叠起来的，Mylar最后留下的一封信，被泪水浸润后变得粗糙、凹凸不平。

点上烟，辛辣的气味在喉咙间氤氲。Ruvik选择忽略这令人不舒适的刺激，坐在书桌前完善头脑之中一切计划的种种细节。

 

**PRE-S02-Narr**

 

一到家他就瘫倒在沙发上，全身上下泛起疲倦的酸意。像是绷紧的弦被突然扭松，银色的细丝两端弹起，形成弓状，撞击空气产生嗡嗡的鸣响。酸意将他拽入睡眠。

而就在他即将沉入睡梦的一刹，他的手机响起刺耳的提示铃声。一封新邮件，来自他的上级，大概讲的就是他负责的此项项目失去控制、同行的三位警员均失踪，构成了对他停职的充分理由，加上此前的一系列酗酒举报，上级希望他明日前来收拾他的办公室，在家“休整”一段时间。

Sebastian愤恨地将手机丢在一旁的单人沙发上，诅咒它破环了自己美好的睡眠。他怎么会关心这虚假的停职信，鉴于他处在一个虚假的世界之中。他现在需要的，是美好的一觉，美好的一澡，美好的一餐。一顿奖赏，不过分吧？

哪怕他正处在比以往哪一个时刻都要更加糟糕的处境之中。

让Sebastian醒过来的是上涌的烟瘾。这对于他来说即遥远又熟悉。因为此前在灯塔精神病院和诸多变换的场景之中，他未曾感受到如此明确的、吸烟的欲望。换做平日，他会因为空空如也的烟盒烦躁不已，但是在STEM的梦境之中时，他没有产生任何焦虑。这让他确信自己处在一个不真实的世界之中。

但是，现在在他体内瘙痒着的又是怎么回事？他原本不应该在不真实的世界中兴起烟瘾。难道这是现实？

Sebastian够到茶几上的烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴上。每每吸烟，他都会逼迫自己从疲软中挣脱，清空自己的大脑，专注在眼前的案件或者是困境之上。他现在清空了大脑、集中了注意力，整理自己的记忆——

那狂欢一般的逃生经历揭示了许多真相。他和其他人均被连入STEM二号机，他开始他的逃生。名为Mobius的组织确实存在，并且Krimson市的人口失踪事件、STEM的开发研究、Mylar的下落不明都与它有关。Ruvik有着乱七八糟的过去，他诱导Sebastian将Leslie奉送到他的面前，并且不择手段地去实现他的复仇与野心；Kidman正如他所想象的那样不是一名普通的菜鸟警官，很有可能是组织派来的眼线，他毫不知晓的事情，她也许都知道；Joseph正如其他在STEM中变异的个体一样，在体内产生了第二个与他迥然不同的、富有攻击性的人格，并渐渐被其摧毁。

杵在他面前的最大问题，就是如何反抗来自外界的精神压制，回到现实。他现在毫无头绪，也不知道到底他是受到Mobius的监控，还是受到Ruvik的独裁。他更不知道怎么在一个意识世界中夺回主动权，甚至像是Ruvik所做的那样，以意识作为反击的工具。

他的调查远远没有结束。Sebastian在书房里找到了自己曾经收集的调查文件，将他们一并塞入自己的公文包，接着把抽屉里的笔记本电脑也一同装了进去。他的目的地是Krimson市内一个年代久远的市立图书馆，那里的藏书量也是Krimson市居民的一大骄傲。

公文包沉极了，他想起以前在警校学习刑事心理学时的日子，如今看来他会比往日更加用功。


	2. Chapter 1 第一章

**Chapter 1** **第一章**

分级：PG

警告：无

注释：Narr为原创小女孩独白。

 

**C01-R01-Narr**

 

Ruvik理所当然地在Sebastian的笔记本电脑里面找到了Mobius潜藏的监视程序，每天早上4点这个程序都会向本部发去程序调用、文档改写、网络内容浏览的情况。他不能把这个程序拔除，因为Sebastian看起来是那种只会“与在线电脑专家进行视频通话”来解决电脑中毒问题的人。

Ruvik现在不能显得“太过聪明”。

于是他决定引入另外一个的操作系统。这是他当初在进行STEM原型设计时自己操刀编写的，其功能针对性极强，也就是说，这个系统的每一个细节都服务于他的研究、模拟以及纪录。而在灯塔精神病院中每一台重要的电脑上，都埋藏有他的操作系统，彼此之间以他自创的协议及保密条例连接，为他输去源源不断的信息，建立无数精准的模型，帮助他模拟大部分情景。

但是被带去Mobius进行研究之后，他就封闭了医院中的那个操作系统，将其中的重要数据都转移到了新的工作场所。

想到此处，Ruvik敲击键盘的力度不禁加大。他的双眼在屏幕上的字符中快速巡视，检查着刚刚编写出的语句。大概3天，他可以将这个系统按照他的记忆大致构建起来，他甚至可以尝试连上灯塔精神病院内部的工作网络。鉴于STEM原型机的成功运作，他可能还要在建立过程中考虑到兼容STEM系统、强化其功能的设计。

他一人创造出来的STEM，在他被剥离后由一大群Mobius科研人员接手。他虽然非常憎恨这个事实，但理论转化为成果的速度在人数增加、资源丰富的情况下大大加快了，在STEM二号机的运作过程中，无线连接方式已经被投入使用。它需要窃取Mobius在他之后的研究成果。但是Ruvik也清楚，对方也是十分急切地想撬开他的大脑，拿走一些仍然缺失的核心数据。

可怜的Marcelo就是为此而死。Ruvik本应该给他一个更加“美好”的死法。

这是一场博弈，而这次Ruvik不会有任何让步。更何况，Mobius的数据储存在他们那可怜的服务器内，而他的一切都存放在他的大脑之中。而当前阶段的网络结构，在成熟而复杂的大脑构造前，粗糙得简直像是原始时代的石矛。

同时，Ruvik以他现在的状态不能获取到任何研究材料与资源。他需要Mobius的研究成果，也需要他们的研究。

就像当初他们对他所做的那样，他会看着STEM在Mobius的运作下不断完善，然后在最后一霎，把一切他所应得的夺去。

但是——好饿。久违地好饿。这就是他不喜爱现实世界的原因之一，需要进食、需要睡觉、需要……

但是他只能关上电脑，在卧室中搜刮出Sebastian的钱包，打开衣橱准备出门。R的手不自主的伸向了那件带着兜帽的黑色运动开衫卫衣。接着他穿着牛仔裤、T恤与卫衣，望着镜子呆站了许久，还是选择换上西裤与衬衫。

 

**C01-S01-Narr***

 

寒假已经过去一半了，而爸爸妈妈还是没有定下这个假期的出游计划。我猜他们已经放弃了这个念头，因为他们的工作似乎总是很忙。虽说他们很忙，但是我从不抱怨，因为他们都是Krimson市的警察，这点让我非常骄傲。我的同学们总会在家长会时，对我的父母投去敬仰的目光。在我的同龄人（包括我）眼里，我的爸爸妈妈，是两位Krimson市的英雄。

我经常一人来到离家很近的图书馆，以打发长假的无聊时光。图书馆入口的姐姐非常温柔，经常为我单独留下我没有读完的图画书或小说，有时候还会给我一些她偷偷带的零食。她经常称赞我喜爱阅读的这一习惯，但是我总会认真地解释，我也经常看电视上的动画片，玩妈妈的手机。但是谁不喜欢称赞呢？我越发的喜欢图书馆了。

寒假里的图书馆有着大片大片的空座。这些空座给我足够的空间去想象，想象我正处在太空中的某座异星基地中、处在荒无人烟的孤岛上、处在奥地利的公主行宫里。

而这几天我连续遇到了一个人，一个年龄与我爸爸相仿的大叔。他总是坐在离书架最近的桌子边，桌上有许多份文件铺开，还有垒在一起的几个“大部头”。他总是全身心地投入他的阅读之中，右手几乎不停地在之上记着笔记。

记得在第一天，他好像遇到了瓶颈，不停抓挠着他的头发，从裤子里拿出了一盒烟。但是他在环顾四周时看到了我，于是他又将烟收回去了。有时候他实在想抽烟了，他就会离开阅读室，在几分钟后回来。我很感激他，也想告诉他我其实并不在意烟味的。

他会在阅读了很久之后发一小会呆，而我偶尔可以看到他投过来的目光。妈妈告诫过我不要在任何地方与陌生人搭话，但是不知道为什么，我感觉这个宛如我父亲一样的男人并不是一个危险人物。于是有一次他看向我时，我回给他一个微笑。

他似乎微微惊讶了一下，接着也对我露出了一个微笑。

在第三天中午回家吃饭之后，我没有午睡直接来到了图书馆。我想我那天没有困意的原因是前一晚新一集小马驹的内容太过精彩。那个大叔正在阅览室门口抽烟，看到我走近就摁灭了烟头。我又给他一个微笑，带着小马驹传递给我的喜悦。

“你好呀。”

“你好。”

“你叫什么名字，多大啦？”

“Lainey，我今年10岁。叔叔你呢？”

“我叫Sebastian。看起来你很喜欢读书。”

“是的，那些故事实在是太精彩了，一旦拿起我就很难放下它们。”

“你真是一个聪明的孩子，我想你的成绩一定不差。”

“还好啦，我倒是不在班主任的‘优秀生名单’上。”说到优秀生这里，我仿照电视上脱口秀主持人的语气，用双手比了两个引号，而这使Sebastian轻笑起来。他之前消沉的神色有所缓解了，我很高兴。

“寒假里来图书馆的孩子很少见呢，你的父母是去工作了吗？”

我想我说出“他们是KPD的警察，工作很忙，但是我想我能理解”的时候，语气里肯定有许多许多的骄傲。

Sebastian呆了几秒，在我的充满疑问的注视下才缓过神来，微笑着对我说：

“是吗？那你的父母可真是Kr市的英雄，请代我向他们表达我的敬意。”

我非常喜欢英雄这个词，它就像一个金色的勋章，悬挂在我们家中，红色的绶带在白墙上总是成为我的焦点。我开心地问他的职业，以及他看的书是什么，为什么会那么的厚。他说他是一个医生，因为工作，他得看一些小孩子肯定不喜欢的，与解剖、大脑、心理有关的书籍，他说那些书籍里写满了宛若黑童话一般恐怖的东西。

我像一个小大人一样理解似的点点头，说医生也是救死扶伤的英雄。

他再次露出了笑容，轻柔地摸了摸我的头，他的双手正如我爸爸的手，又大又温暖。

我想他肯定也有一个和我差不多大的女儿，或者儿子，假如可以，下次我会问他能不能把她或他带过来，我们肯定能成为很好的朋友。

 

**C01-R02-Narr**

 

Ruvik出门的时候已经进入黑夜，他要赶在超市关门之前买一些生活必需品。沿途经过几家快餐店与中餐馆，门面上刮着宝蓝与艳红交错的霓虹字，还有一家电玩店，里面有几个大声吵闹的小孩。他周围的一切是如此嘈杂、令人烦乱。

在超市里寻找着食物基本原料的时候，Ruvik感觉那些印在包装袋上的东西全部都是诱人上钩的谎言，而他无法在成堆的谎言中做出选择。以往他们家总有仆人为他们采购食材、加工食物，仅有的几次家庭大采购还被他以各种理由搪塞，逃去做解剖了。Laura回来的时候，曾兴奋地向他诉说超市的巨大与商品的繁多，但那也不足以把他从实验台旁边吸引开。

事实上，他会自己做一些简单的饭菜就已经是不可思议的事情了。

当Ruvik推着购物车等待结账时，他的手机响了。一个扎着金色马尾的女性在手机上显示，头像下方标识着“Luigi”。

“Castellanos警官？”

“嗨，Luigi。”

“听起来你的状态不错，这我就放心了。上头让你明天过来完成一些程序上的东西，做做汇报什么的，你懂。然后根据今天他的神情，警局好像不想深究这次事件，你也不需要想太多。我不知道是不是有什么利益冲突，或者中央已经把调查权上调了，总之，你看情况行事吧。”

 “谢谢……不过无论怎样，我是不会停止调查的，绝对不会。不仅是为了Mylar，也是为了Joseph与Kidman。对了，你有他们的消息吗？”

Ruvik左手托着手机，右手把商品一件件放上收银台。在售货员扫码的时候，他捂住手机的麦克风，从旁边的售货架上拿下一包香烟递给售货员。“还有这个。”

“Joseph与Kidman？你不是和他们一起返回的吗？警局说他们两人受了重伤，需要长期休息，所以先通知你来进行基本纪录。怎——”

“没事，看来他们受的伤比我看到的要重得多。明天见吧，Luigi。”

“啊，好，明天见，Castellanos警官。”

看来KPD在压下此次灯塔精神病院事件的影响力，这也标志着警局真正地卷入这场博弈了。但是不清楚他们是否已经掌握了整个事件的关键信息，也不清楚其高层是否被Mobius收买了。

他抱起售货员递来的购物袋，在走出超市大门的一刻感到腰部被撞了一下。R低下头，看到了一个捂着脑袋的男孩。远处跑来一位面色焦急的妇女。

“对这位先生说对不起！” 

男孩看着他，始终不肯发声。妇女给他一个抱歉的眼神，拍打男孩的肩膀以催促他。R捕捉到了男孩眼中泄露的恐惧。他这才发觉之前的表情有点“吓人”，于是调动脸部肌肉露出了一个称得上温柔的微笑。

“没关系的，一件小事而已。”

Ruvik有充分的信心当一个合格，甚至称得上完美的“Sebastian”。他曾经钻入Sebastian的脑袋的每个角落，翻找出这个“未来容器”的所有历史、观念与情绪，以确保自己的计划万无一失。而生活不过是一堆重复的细节。他可以从Sebastian的记忆中提取出“正常”的行为模式，再把它应用在现实世界。

这像是年幼时观看的几次戏剧。当时的他不明白为什么一个人要化妆、穿上戏服、在布景中做着虚假的动作、喊着夸张的台词。他的疑问换来父亲的斥责、母亲的冷漠，只有Laura微笑着看着他：“不然我们看什么呢？”

演戏的意义来源于观众。观众在看，于是演员得按照外界的期望来进行下一步行动。

 

**C01-I01-Narr**

 

梦，简而言之就是种种图像、想法、感受的组合，通常在不同阶段的睡眠中不自主地出现。弗洛伊德认为梦是满足欲求的场所，荣格与弗罗姆强调梦境物体的象征与意义，刺激—整合理论中，梦不过是随机性电信号下大脑的无意义的激活与组织行为[1]。

但是无论是现实还是理论都指向梦的一个特征——破碎。

所以当周围的场景迅速切换时，坐在图书馆椅子上的、一脸懵逼的Sebastian在十秒内了解到了一个事实。他身处的这个虚拟世界现在已经不再封闭而安静，现在的它，破碎的它，用“梦境”称呼更为合适。无逻辑的场景在他眼前组合，过不了多久又向他身后快速退去，切换到另一个场景，时而是人声鼎沸的购物广场，时而是船只繁密的海湾码头，时而是川流不息的十字路口。而他在原地安然无恙，左手还拿着《格式塔心理学原理[2]》，右手的钢笔还没盖上盖子。

梦境变换的速度放慢，环境逐渐趋于稳定。Krimson市一日游最终停止，取而代之的是他熟悉得过分的景色。

偌大的空间，中间摆放着厚重的实木书桌，四周墙面上的巨大窗户被深红色的绒布窗帘遮蔽严实，一根根木柱上固定有雕花烛台，擎起第二层的走道，悬空走道的栏杆之后就是整墙整墙的无数藏书。

略微发霉的纸张味道漂浮在昏暗的空间里，空气里的小片尘埃在微弱光芒的投射下缓缓下沉。

这是Victoriano家大宅的藏书房。

也就是说他处在Ruvik的梦境中。这些天来他看到了在许多细节，而这些细节让他确信他处在某个人的意识深处。但是这个人不可能是Ruvik，因为Ruvik根本没有肉体。他还处在STEM当中的可能性也很小，因为他没有受到第二次尖利噪音的攻击，更不用提STEM里那些“友善”的亡魂。

看来Ruvik的确没有借助Leslie的身体逃离STEM。Ruvik借助的是他的身体，这样一来之前的话也就说得通了。按理说他的身体一直在Mobius手上，这个组织怎么会放任Ruvik的肆意侵占?

Sebastian将书合上，反手握住钢笔，以战斗的姿态向书房中央靠近。然后下一秒所有事物都陷入黑暗，他失去意识，身体前倾坠落在地板上。

而Ruvik一睁眼就是台灯刺眼的光亮射入他的瞳孔，这使他立即闭眼缓过疼痛的白灼。他尝试用手遮住他的双眼，但是此时此刻他的身体无法动弹。看来他是直接从快速眼动期[3]中醒过来了，肌肉瘫痪还需要一段时间恢复。

睡觉之前，他还在与新奇的困意作斗争。在STEM里他不需要睡觉，这不用再强调了，而现实里他的身体拖慢了他的进度。手指无法经受过分快速的敲击，因为那会导致抽搐；双肩需要时不时扭动一下，以防止突然而来的刺痛；中年男人的双眼也有点疲乏，总容易感觉酸涩。

然后睡着的时候他理所当然地忘记做一些“清醒梦[4]小技巧”了，这导致他的梦境脱离他的控制，长驱直入，直接进入了深层意识。Ruvik在梦境趋于稳定后立即将自己从梦境中抽离了出来，最后一刻他看到了他的所谓“宿主”。

等了十几分钟后，Ruvik用恢复的右手从一侧的文件堆中抽出一本皮质笔记本，牵着书绳翻开最新的一页，拿起笔写下了今天的记录。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [1]第一句是英文维基的直白翻译，后面则是（肯定有失偏颇的）我对于这些学者观点的主观概括。释梦理论超好玩唷！  
> [2]格式塔心理学比较基础性的著作，没看（完）。  
> [3]快速眼动期，Rapid Eye Movement，REM，睡眠中大脑活跃经常做梦的阶段，此阶段肌肉通常处于瘫痪(要不就梦游了)，从REM中直接醒来会形成“鬼压床”，头脑清醒但是身体无法移动。  
> [4]清醒梦，Lucid Dream，就是你知道你在梦里并且能够控制梦境，互联网上就有教你做清醒梦的一些技巧。


	3. Chapter 2 第二章

**Chapter 2** **第二章**

分级：NC-17

警告：自虐情节；轻微SM情节；OFC/Seb情节；一丁点Ruvik/Laura。

 

**C02-R01-Narr**

 

在警局进行报告的时候Ruvik动用身体表演出微小的焦虑。要知道他对此得心应手，因为“各种情绪下人的自然生理反应”曾经是他年轻时的一个研究课题。也许在Luigi警官眼里，他的眼动、语调、微动作都呈现一种不正常的活跃，但是这足以应付她身边的另一个人，目测那是更高层直接派遣的观察人员。Luigi在报告结束后邀请他出去喝了一杯咖啡，她直直望向他，眼里流露出的不仅仅是担忧的情绪。她说了好几声抱歉，又拙劣地安慰他，最后询问他是否需要一些帮助，她可以做些卫生、做些菜饭什么的。

按照Ruvik对Sebastian过往的了解，他从来没有察觉到这位Luigi女士的心意。他猜测Myra失踪后的一段时间内，Luigi都是用如饥似渴的眼神望着这位失意的警官，也许心底还在悄悄祈祷警官的妻子永远消失。

Ruvik当然拒绝了她。他欢欣地看着这个女人尴尬与失望混杂的表情，装作什么都不知道一样跟她告别，离开了咖啡店。

在Sebastian的家中，在各个摄像头的监控下，他更像是在舞台上进行表演。Mobius希望看到一个还在挣扎但已经没有威胁的前实验体，他们会记录下他的一举一动，然后与常模比较，查看种种参数中的的极端数值，再估计潜在的风险。Ruvik继承了Sebastian的烟瘾，还像往常一样在客厅、阳台、卧室的各个角落独自喝闷酒，抓挠头发，在电脑监视程序的注视下搜索了一大堆东西，大部分都是脑神经科学的浅层知识与对Mobius无关痛痒的调查。

但是这远远不是一个STEM前实验体应该有的生活。每一个断开链接的实验体，都是痛苦的。Mobius期待看到Sebastian的痛苦。

于是卫生间的门在Ruvik的身后关闭，他站立在洗漱台的镜子面前，右手拿着一把水果刀。

Ruvik第一次拿起解剖用的手术刀，并且将刀刃对准自己的时候，他正缩在大宅的地下室，坐在简陋的床上。父亲锁上地下室的门，他能清楚地看到父亲临走时眼中的恐惧，那让他没来由地感到快乐。但是他恨死地下室了，因为这黑暗的空间让他感觉那么无力，父亲保留了他的工作台，但没收了他的实验材料，甚至没有留下一只白鼠。他感觉他失去了复仇的能力，他再一次被权威凌驾，被更加强大的力量玩弄在手心。这让他羞耻，让他愤怒，让他埋怨自己。

那时候，他拿起手术刀，右手还在颤抖，但是最后一点害怕被愤怒湮没，他用力划了下去。伤口比他意料中的要浅，但是还是在不断吐露着殷红的血珠。血珠聚集在一起，顺着他稚嫩的左臂向下流淌，滴落在地，溅开小小的血花。

那个瞬间，他知道他对于痛感的理解又加深了一步。

那些曾经在他实验体上绽放的疼痛，如今也严谨地、不差毫分地在他的身上重演。他的本意也许是惩罚软弱的自己，但是那种疼痛，那种已经在其它生物上上演千万次的疼痛，现在他身上肆意开放。他马上就被其带来的兴奋吸引了过去，像是被一种纯粹的东西吸引了。

如今Ruvik的右手已经不会颤抖了。他已经掌握了精密的解剖学知识，知道如何控制刀在手臂上下落的位置、角度与力度、深度。他在一次次尝试中突飞猛进，甚至学会了如何找到最合适的痛感。旧时的他，对于痛感的忍耐阈值还远远没有被肆意拔高，那时的他能忍受的痛感，以今日的标准来看是微乎其微的。

他放下水果刀，够到洗漱台另一侧的威士忌。他将杯中的威士忌仔细地倒在伤口上，此时他的手已经紧握成拳、关节发白。酒与伤，糅合在一起给他带来了燃烧的错觉，锐利的灼热感放大了疼痛，在他的手臂上蔓延。血液沿着洗漱池的边缘流下，像是生长着的红色尖刺刺向下水道口。

他不经意搬地随意划出另一个伤口，比前一个更重，让他清晰地感觉到了皮肤在刀刃下下压，绷开，皮脂与肉被划开的触感。这次的痛感很合适。

许多报告显示自虐者会在极致的自残之后产生令人愉快的视觉图像[1]，但是Ruvik闭上眼迎接黑暗，因为对于他来说，一切美妙的起源都在大脑。同时这也是一场令人振奋的表演，即摄像头里的他，与真正拿着小刀的他，不是同一个人。

摄像头那边的人期待一个绝望的、懦弱的PSTD[2]患者，而现实中的他是疼痛的驾驭者。

 

**C02-S01-Narr**

 

Sebastian的周遭恢复了正常，他回到了图书馆。坐在窗户边的Lainey正在忘情地读着《海底两万里》。而他趴在图书馆的书桌上，头痛不已。

所以Ruvik是占有他的身体、将他压在深层意识世界的人。要Sebastian夺回主动权，还是从一个刚刚逃离牢笼、内心充满憎恨的高智商独裁者手里？这简直是不能想象的对抗情景，处境似乎没有转机。

Ruvik已经熟悉了掌控、剥离意识的手段，知道应该怎样重塑意识世界。而Sebastian是一个被动的受害者。但是这里也不是没有可能性，毕竟自己的意识还处在自己的身体之中，而现实中Ruvik绝对不可能肆意妄为。他需要加快自己的行动，因为Ruvik逃离STEM进入现实本身就是一个威胁。他也许是唯一一个可以从内部击垮Ruvik的人了。孤身一人。

弱点，他得想想Ruvik的弱点，在他把自己驱逐之前。

之前Marcelo与Mobius的得手建立在Ruvik毫不自知、全然投入在研究的基础上，Sebastian没有再次哄骗他的机会。意欲复仇的人总是有着巨大的力量，把仇人撂倒之前，他们的意志是极其强大的、计划也是非常缜密的（从他的“Leslie”骗局就能看出）。

Sebastian似乎没了翻阅心理学书籍的心情，于是跟Lainey告别后走出了图书馆。他似乎也没有回家的心情。

Krimson市毕竟是数一数二的海港城市，坐落在河流入口的半岛上，服务业极其发达。一到夜晚或是周末，漫天的霓虹灯管就会一一点亮，鲜蓝、紫红与艳黄交织，覆盖了闹市区的大片天际，横在商厦腰部的LED大屏幕闪动播放有五光十色的广告动画。而现在，它带着一份工作日里独有的安静，车辆来往，行人稀少。

他走回家的过程中，途径了一条酒店林立的街道，Paranoia[3]大道。这个大道有一定年头了，颇有年岁的砖块建筑与玻璃利落的钢筋大楼在大道两旁伫立。但是毫无疑问，这里的酒店全都处在惊人的价位，其中还分布着许多装修奢华的活动会所。但是作为一个警官，他知道的不止这些。

这一片区域里活跃着本市最发达的风化业、赌博业，顺带有地下黑拳会场和各种正常不正常的俱乐部。年轻时候的他正义凛然，曾经与KPD的其他年轻同事一同向上司请愿，要清洗这一片外表光鲜亮丽、内在污秽浑浊的区域。上司把这个请愿压下来了，于是他独身前往，做了几个月的卧底，想要渗透进这个地下世界的关键圈子。但是后来他才发现，这片区域的腐烂一直延伸到Krimson市的根部。政界、商界甚至官僚机构里的一些有声名的人物都乐于在这片土地上寻欢。不能说这些行业的背后有什么大人物撑腰，但是有很多大人物更偏向于让这块欲望横流的土地完好保留下来，以供他们的娱乐。

假如要保持Krimson市对于权势阶层的魅力，Paranoia大道就不会有干净的那一天。

Sebastian的上司知道年轻气盛的他无法忍受这个现状，把他调到了刑事组。要说他在几个月的潜伏中获得了什么，就只有Myra了。Myra是唯一一个察觉到他小动作的人，她甚至帮助他弄到了一些不寻常的资料。那个时候她在刑事组工作，所以他被转至刑事组的时候没有什么怨言。

Sebastian可以说已经摸清了这片区域的脉络，但是现实让他无能为力。那是第一次他在现状的面前认输，Myra安慰他，但是始终不置可否。

视线描过各大酒店的大门，Sebastian甚至能想象到此时此刻这些安详外表下上演着什么荒诞剧目。他忽然觉得自己想到了什么，关于Ruvik的弱点。

 

**C02-R02-Rec**

……

 

_2015.12.16 3：15 深层梦境：Victoriano家宅图书室_

第一次在深层梦境接触记录对象。

并未产生直接接触。

对象保持高度警惕，精神状态稳定，身体机能正常。

 

_2015．12.17 5：23 浅层梦境：灯塔精神病院停尸间_

并未发现纪录对象。

对记录对象浅层梦境进行初步侵蚀，其记忆场景开始消退。

 

……

 

_2015．12.20 4:18 浅层梦境：教堂地穴_

对记录对象浅层梦境的侵蚀完成，其记忆残余清理完毕。

 

_2015.12.21 2：44 深层梦境：Krimson市某酒店_

并未与记录对象产生直接接触。

观察到其与一名陌生女子发生性行为，具体动机不明。

女子年龄约为24岁，棕色直长发，从事性服务行业。

记录对象在交媾过程中出现微小的抗拒行为，但被自身压制。

 

_2015.12.22 1：20 深层梦境：Krimson市某酒店_

并未与记录对象产生直接接触。

观察到其与另一名陌生女子发生性行为。

女子年龄约为21岁，深棕色卷长发，为酒吧吧台接待员。

记录对象在交媾完成后与女子谈论自身过往，精神状态正常，思路清晰，排除第二人格遭诱发的可能性。

 

_2015.12.23 1：10 深层梦境：Krimson市某酒店_

并未与记录对象产生直接接触。

观察到其与第三名陌生女子发生性行为，推测梦境之外记录对象有多次随机的性活动。

女子年龄约20岁，黑色卷长发，职业不明。

两人接触过程中，女子对其进行束缚与鞭打，记录对象初次呈现受虐倾向。

 

_2015.12.24 22：39 深层梦境：Krimson市某酒店_

并未与记录对象产生直接接触。

观察到其与上一名女子发生性行为，记录对象精神状态稳定，体力精力丰富。

此次仍然出现记录对象要求束缚与鞭打的现象，判定为具有轻微受虐倾向。

交媾完成后女子对记录对象提出邀请，邀请其进入某个以女性为主要服务对象的性虐俱乐部，记录对象答应其邀请。

 

……

 

_2015.12.27 5：58 浅层梦境：灯塔精神病院实验室_

并未进入深层梦境。

记录对象在几次梦境中持续寻找年轻、深色长发的伴侣。

再次翻看记录对象的生理及精神病史，没有在其中发现任何性瘾症状或受虐意向。

具体成因与动机有待观察。

 

_2015.12.28 1：23 深层梦境：Paranoia大道H.A.俱乐部_

并未与记录对象产生直接接触。

观察到其与另一名女子发生性行为。

女子年龄约20岁，浅棕短发，为俱乐部一表演员工。

记录对象在过程中头脑清晰、情绪稳定，没有出现性虐情形。

 

_2015.12.29 2：33 深层梦境：Paranoia大道H.A.俱乐部_

与记录对象产生直接接触。

记录对象作为员工参与了轻微性虐的表演，另一表演人员为一名陌生女子。

女子年龄约19岁，黑色直长 ~~该死的~~

~~我知道他在想什么 我知道了~~

 

~~那个婊子~~

 

~~我会让他付出代价~~

~~羞辱我的代价~~

 

**C02-S02-Narr**

 

如果想要像当初一样渗入Paranoia的社交圈子，地下黑拳一定是一个非常好的切入点。虽然这其中有着极大的风险，但是鉴于他丰富的战斗经验与过硬的心理素质，再加上他明显的智商优势，他肯定可以成为黑拳界的宠儿。

但是那不足以吸引Ruvik的兴趣，更无法找到一个方法激怒他。

Sebastian去找了一个妓女。他将双手放上一个妓女的肩膀上，无法不让自己想到Mylar。Mylar的皮肤是有些干燥的，皮肤上细微的绒毛让他的神经放松，指尖可以在柔软的肉上尽兴的感知另外一人身体的温度。而眼前这个女人的臂膀，在精心保养之后呈现出一种油亮的光滑。

他按照自己往常的惯例进行前戏，双唇吻住女人的身体，眼睛却不敢直视他正在做的事情。Sebastian觉得这是一种对Mylar的背叛，一度停下他的爱抚，想要离床而去，可是他又想到Joseph，想到Kidman，想到Leslie，想到Lily与那个图书馆里的Lainey，他想到在STEM里崩坏的人们，想到他们长久的受苦与挣扎。

背叛是没错，但是他值得原谅。

Sebastian以这种方式做出牺牲，是要一步步逼近被Ruvik忽视的情感弱点。暴力、血液、恐惧都是Ruvik所熟识的、所擅长的，但是Ruvik那针对Laura的、乱伦般的渴求从未被他本人提起。

Ruvik的欲望，一直以Laura为中心，在悬崖边缘处游走。

Sebastian已经在内心做好了计划，相信事情会按照他期望的方向发展。

在他眼前，这个敬业的妓女全身心地投入了这场情事，她将每一个感官都调至最敏感的状态，在他的身下发出撩人的喘息。他逼迫自己沉入进去，沉入到这场情事中去。

这一次只是一个开始。他在接下来的几天内换了许多个床伴，一个个越来越接近Laura死时的年龄与外貌（上天请原谅他对Laura的冒犯），说实话，假如他意志坚定，不想东想西，还是能很好地享受到这些性爱过程的。但是滥交带来的愧疚感仍在心底不断膨胀，道德上的反胃无法避免。

新床伴对他进行的捆绑与鞭挞给他带来了新鲜感，在此之前他是绝对不会在夫妻正常的房事中尝试任何性虐行为的。他把“Crossbow（弩）”作为安全词，那个女人好奇地问他为什么，而他耸耸肩一笑置之。左轮、霰弹枪、弩，这是世界上让他最感觉安全的三个词汇了，真的。

这个20岁左右的女人十分温柔，让他的“初次”感觉颇好。在双手被束缚在椅子上的时候，Sebastian发觉一些灵感随着回忆清晰起来了。在一个瞬间，他以为自己面前站着一位头发束起的红衣护士。眼前这个女人在事后抚摸着他的胸膛，亲吻他的胡茬，在他耳边悄悄说：

“想要随我去一个有趣的地方吗？”

看来时机差不多成熟了，他要再次潜入Paranoia的地下世界，开始一场光怪陆离并且充满腥臭的旅程。就像许多年前的那一次，他在拳台上毙掉了一连串的对手，他的老板将他带到一次晚宴之上，嘴中不停地对到场宾客说着自己的近期收益，再将他介绍给那些人，仿佛在炫耀他家血统高贵纯正的宠物。那一晚他还看到了市长和市长秘书，他们同样从他老板那儿听到了Sebastian在地下拳击界的骄傲战况，并扬起手中的香槟向他表示敬意。

那一晚他内心里有什么东西开裂了，布满裂痕。日后，每一次警员出动，那些裂缝都会变长、变深，直至包裹住他痛苦的心。

正义，在不见阳光的阴暗中寻找正义，在根深交错的地底表面寻找正义，简直是一部充满讽刺意味的无声喜剧。

他被介绍到H.A.[4]俱乐部的负责人那，被带着参观了一圈，见识了从未见过的性虐道具，Sebastian相信那将在很长一段时间内成为他的梦魇。他到来的那一晚，就被拖进了一个盛大的肉体狂欢，那些人，嘴中吟唱着愉快的乐调，大声歌颂着不入流的哲学思想，在彼此的身体上寻欢作乐，仿佛是《十日谈》中飨宴场景的再现。

这些场景是Sebastian所不敢想象的，他觉得自己内心的伦理空洞在无法抑制般地扩大，但是好在有东西不停地填补着那些空缺，例如Myra在台灯下熬夜查资料的样子，那例如Lainey在谈她父母时的骄傲神情，例如……Lily第一次上学时那羞怯也带着好奇的天真目光。

也许自己并不是在经历性爱上的无尽狂欢，而是在经历一场生存战役。

Sebastian停止了思考，吻住了抚摸他手臂的女人。

 

**C03-I01-Narr**

 

以黑色与金色为基调的大厅装潢精致，舞台隐没在幕布之后，头顶投射下来的暗淡灯光轻柔的铺撒在一排排座椅之上，观众席两侧摆放着以假乱真的大卫像，分别为米开朗基罗与贝尼尼所作。不像是某个见不得光的俱乐部，倒像是一个维护良好的古典剧场。

幕布拉开，Sebastian准备在H.A.的舞台上演出今晚最后的闹剧。他跪在舞台上，双手与双脚被手铐与脚铐固定在了钢管的另一侧，上半身啥也没有，胸膛随着沉重的呼吸不断起伏，下半身的西裤皮带已松，拉链也被拉下了大半，露出底下黑色的内裤。

警官的内心静如潭水，就像是在等待什么发生。他在这几日里看遍了女人或男人充满情欲、失去理性的神色，那些人往往情绪贲张，但故加抑制，撩拨Sebastian去亲手帮助他们释放。他甚至感到了一丝丝厌倦，怀疑自己是否能够一直保持表面的兴奋。

而台下以扇遮口、双眼微眯的女人们却有另外一种想法。

这几天内，Sebastian的声名逐渐地在一些年轻或年老、有特殊癖好的女人之中传开了，也许里面还有一些男人。大家都知道H.A.俱乐部里有一个讨人喜爱的已婚男人，并戏称他为Mebastian。他身上充满了矛盾带来的魅力。他好像是欲望的奴仆，但散发着严谨的气息。他也许是一个事业顺利、职位颇高的成功人士，眉宇间却充盈着颓废的神色。

更何况，他还是一个圈内的“新人”，在这些女人眼里就是亟待她们开拓的洞穴，她们想将他变为自己的战利品。

她们用精细的扇子遮住口鼻，掩去因欲望而轻启的红唇，以及饱含热度的吞咽。她们手边的精致名包中，放有叹为观止的疼痛道具。她们脚下的高跟鞋，正不耐烦地敲击着地毯，极细极高的后跟，刮擦过地毯上柔软的绒毛。

Sebastian从来不知道女人也可以在主动权上显得这般焦虑。但是无所谓了。

身后身着暗红皮衣的女人走到了他的面前，她将黑色的长发随意的放在一边肩上，侧身蹲下，抽去了他的皮带。站起来的时候，她的头发有几丝触碰到了他的脸颊，带起一阵痒意。他忍不住探头。

女人轻笑，指尖拂过他暴露在空气中的两肩及脖子。她扬手，一道皮带落下。

他的锁骨处立马出现了红晕。接着又是一道落下。

Sebastian在女人抽打过程中不断地暗示自己，去感受台下那些萌动的兴奋。暗示下他成功地逐渐勃起，撑起黑色的内裤，在聚焦灯光下轮廓明显。

台下已经传来了女人急促的气音。

女人在几分钟的抽打后，走到他的后背，弯下腰。她将空着的左手放在他的腹股沟处。她垂下的黑色卷发直接披在他的双肩，顺着他的肌理散落。她的手缓慢而充满暗示地上移，手心与手指却微微拱起，没有接触到他布有薄汗的身体。反倒是那涂有鲜艳红色的指甲划过他的躯干，留下一路瘙痒。

在中指指甲接近他的乳晕的时候，他就已经不自主地挺起了胸膛。而那鲜红的指甲轻轻刮过他早已变硬的乳头时，左胸骤然产生的电流直冲下腹，让他的勃起完全暴露在灯光之下。

他这才意识到，台下的声音全部消失了。看来他等待已久的客人终于入场。

眼前是一片黑暗，而在远处，有一盏幽亮的灯，从上至下照在座位上。座位面前，有一个站立的、半隐没在黑暗里的人。那人银灰色的双眸里绝无半分善意。

女人熟练地将皮带绑在他的脖子上，左手控制这收放地力度，右手的中指轻挑他右侧的乳头，再向下摸索，直至握住他的性器。

在她由缓到急的撸动和左手逐渐收紧的力度下，强烈的快意不断在下腹、在颈部堆积，这是以前从未有过的。Sebastian想，这种前所未有快意从何而来？是他脖子上的束缚导致的吗？是那个人的到来导致的吗？

他在因窒息而昏阙的前一秒达到了高潮。持久，有力，甜美的高潮。

他在高潮中，始终望着远处的那双银灰色瞳孔。不得不说，Ruvik眼里恶毒的愤怒将他推向更高层次的愉悦。他满足的粗喘声在诺大的空庭中回响。

两个人隔着距离无声相望，直至黑暗在一刹那把一切吞噬。

Sebastian露出了胜利的微笑。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]自虐者会看到happy图像这一件事是我瞎扯的，并且我也没试过。也请不要尝试。
> 
> [2]PSTD，Post-traumatic Stress Disorder,创伤后压力心理障碍症。在现实、影视里都经常提到，尤其是战后人员经常受其折磨，请关爱PSTD患者（喂）。我记得自虐是PSTD的可能症状，而恶灵附身里的种种体验拿到现实来讲肯定是诱发PSTD的有力因素。所以就这么设定了，比精神失常好像正常一些？
> 
> [3]设定集里出现的大道名称……偏执狂的意思。
> 
> [4]取向日葵学名Helianthus annuus缩写。


	4. Chapter 3 第三章

**Chapter 3 第三章**

分级：R

警告： ~~捉奸场景；~~ 没有什么直接描写的解剖场景；

**C03-M01-Dia**

 

Ruvik终于在今天联系上我了，我在我的职能范围内给了他所有资料调取的权限。我告诉他他仍然被组织监控着，他告诉我这没有关系，他“表现”很好。

当我问到他的复仇计划的时候，Ruvik似乎不愿意向我透露他的任何行动，他说只要保证我的背叛行为不被发现就好，也许我还需要一段时间进一步得到他的信任。

最后我忍不住问了关于Sebastian的事，但是他很快地就把话题转移了，他的反应让我有点担心Sebastian的现状。

我每次做决定都尽力保证较高的成功率……但当一个决定牵扯到家庭时，我就变成了一个依赖运气的人。离开Sebastian就是一次赌博，而我却残忍地将他拖入这个危险的境地，一次次地将他推入火坑，又祈祷他的平安归来。我失去了我的Lily，如今我又在亲手葬送我的丈夫……

可是根据我的发现，这已经不仅仅是关乎我女儿的事情了，这关乎其他的人。我内心有个声音劝我做一个自私的小女人，回到正常生活中去，和Sebastian再生一个小孩，恢复并延长那曾经的幸福。但是我做不到，我能逼迫自己做其他的任何事情：变得冷酷、假装忠诚、为我憎恶的东西效力、为大局忽视现状……但我无法放弃，即使这已赌上我所有的赌注。

理论上Sebastian被困在了意识深层，而Ruvik很有可能一步步把他的大脑侵蚀掉，我简直不敢想象我的丈夫变成另外一个人。但是我对Sebastian很有自信，因为他坚毅、富有正义感，无论在哪个时刻，都像是多年以前我初次遇见他时那个样子。他会理解我的隐瞒，他也会进行有力的抗争。我相信他。

Mobius将Leslie固定在昏睡状态中了，但是他们一直不能突破并进入Leslie的大脑，与其说不能“突破”，不能“组织”更为确切。因为现在Leslie的意识已经全部瓦解了，像是一座废墟，永远也不能重建的废墟。他是一个牺牲品，一定程度上我也在杀死他的人之中。但是我却没有选择。

组织中的人还是在不停地尝试重构Leslie的大脑，因为他们始终相信Leslie脑中的废墟是Ruvik的一个幌子。这对我们是有利的，但是时间也不多了。STEM的各项技术越加成熟，我相信最后我能帮助Sebastian驱逐Ruvik的意识……只要时间充分。

现在的我只能祈祷，还有相信我对于Ruvik、对于Sebastian的判断……希望我是对的，希望一切都来得及。

 

**C03-S01-Narr**

 

他所处的Krimson市正在发生变化，正如他曾经在STEM里经历的一样，一些区域的楼房开始坍塌，报纸对房屋坍塌的报道已经挤爆了今日头版。除了钢筋陡然折断、砖块忽然脱落外，城市的犯罪率也在不断上升，犯罪人群的心理问题不断恶化，还未修缮完毕的灯塔精神病院已经人满为患。这是Ruvik怒不可遏的象征。

虽然听上去很无情，但是这一切都是按照Sebastian期望的那样发展。

昨天晚上是一个开始的标志，他会一直激怒Ruvik，直到那个人忍无可忍地将一切仇恨发泄到他与他的这个世界之上——这样，起码他能够稍微牵制住Ruvik在现实世界中的步伐。甚至更加顺利的情况下，他可以找到Ruvik唯一的良知所在，用来中和他对这个世界的仇恨。

假如Ruvik要毁灭Mobius，他乐见其成；但是假如他想要在复仇之后继续他的STEM计划……Sebastian有义务不顾一切地阻止他。

他悲戚地望着眼前的人。这个身着红色丝绸睡裙的女子正是前天晚那场演出的另外一个演员，不能否认，她美得出众。在那绸缎下有着白皙的肉体，举手投足间从容且性感，面容上却还带着处子的无邪。她既像是包容你、给你安抚的母亲，也像是戏弄你、向你撒娇的女儿。

她驯服地躺在他的身下，眼中盛满挑衅一般的期待。刚刚成熟的果实格外饱满，丝丝果肉间溢出甜美的汁水。

于是他弓下腰，双手撑在她颈部的两侧，将自己惭愧的吻献上。

在即将触碰到那泛着光亮的唇的前一秒，一只冰冷的手以不容质疑的力量攒住他的后颈，将他提起，摔到床下。

女子睁大了她的双眼，全身仿佛凝固一般，惊望着不请自来的粗鲁客人。

那个人用情绪复杂的双眸凝视着她——

她的头发开始脱落，每根头发从发根开始逐渐变为透明、消失不见；她的双眼原本是动人的池水，此时却是通透的琉璃珠；她的双唇不再柔软，口红变成了僵硬但鲜亮的漆红；她的肌肤，从头顶直至脚底，逐渐变硬、发白，出现了塑料独有的、光滑的高光；她的曲线，仍然可以攫取心智，但是已经如标本一样被永恒定格。

Sebastian回想到STEM里的那些人体模特，她们被剥夺了意志，赋予了容貌，但说到底不过是某人思念与泄愤的产物。

粗鲁的客人身上穿着酒红衬衫与深黑西裤，浅金色的头发熨帖地梳向脑后，瞳仁告知他的愠怒。他走近地板上的那个人，俯视的时候接上那个人投来的目光。

“不要让我提醒你我们之间的差距。”

“喜怒无常是STEM给你留下的副作用吗？你干嘛把她变成那样？”Sebastian移开他的视线，避免去想自己正处劣势，把自己从地板上撑起，坐上床沿，转向他的前情人。

“她很漂亮，不是吗？”因为刚刚被吊起的情欲，Sebastian的嗓子发哑，他喃喃着未尽的情话，让赤裸的上身前探，伸出手去抚摸“女子”的脸。

接着Ruvik抬起手把Sebastian的头按向床面，使他的太阳穴磕到了“女子”坚硬的膝盖，惹得他大脑一阵发晕。等他视野再度清晰的时候，暧昧的酒店房间与那位“女子”都不见了，只剩下他坐在一张轮椅上，手脚被固定在椅子上，四面皆是布满污垢的墙壁。

他能看见眼前的事物，但是他没法转动脖子，因为从额头到后颈都被固定了。Ruvik站在他的面前，其西装革履、面容完整的模样让Sebastian腹诽：他为何这么喜欢这种又脏又乱的地方？上帝，他在STEM里体验Ruvik的记忆时，就没有到过干净的房间，就算是看起来整整洁洁的房间，下一秒也会被突如其来的鲜血覆盖。

“你自以为了解我，但是你忘记了，我给你看的只是我想给你看的，而那远远不是全部。”

Ruvik从来不肯把过多的情绪暴露出来。这次，他语气中的轻蔑与愤怒已然超过阈值了。但是让Sebastian汗毛倒立的却并不是那两种明显的情绪，而是他捕捉到的一丝喜悦。那种喜悦从来不会伴随着什么好事发生，他听到过两次，一次是在升降梯里宣誓他的命运，一次是纪录解离性人格障碍患者的病情发展。一种病态的被压抑住的喜悦。

Sebastian发觉自己无法发声，而那绝不是生理上的问题。

他直直地看着Ruvik转过身去，看着他绕到一个木桌后，这时才发觉木桌上有一只鹿——

准确来说，是一只活鹿，它的脖子被铁链固定住了，双眼无神地望向天花板，已被锯断的残余鹿角磕在木桌边缘，不停地发出清脆的撞击声。它的四肢也被截断，由层层厚布包着，防止动脉血的大量溢出，保留在躯干上的一小节肢体在细微颤动，它的腹部仍在起伏。

Ruvik从抽屉里抽出一卷皮袋，银色的反光区域随着袋子的展开逐渐变大，Sebastian能够模糊地猜到那是一系列医用器械。接着Ruvik带上了白色的橡胶手套，拿起了其中的一把器具。鹿的颈部[2]是他第一处下手的地方，他全神贯注，看起来是要认真对待这次不人道的实验。Sebastian感到困惑，Ruvik为何让他观看动物解剖？

“喂……”

他发声，但是面前的人并未停下手中的工作，不过他向Sebastian望了一眼，接着将视线移回切口。

一股奇异的情绪从头顶倾斜而下，流过他的身体。

那是一种兴奋，如果要做一个比喻来描述它的话，Sebastian只能想到小学时他趁父母不在偷看了一场电视里转播的球赛。刚刚流过他身体的那种情绪与那时的情绪相近，那是一种孩童独有的、一种以好奇心为燃料的兴奋。

此前割开的鹿的气管发出嘶嘶地声响，Ruvik的手已经转移到鹿的腹部了，拿起了一把类似于修枝剪的剪刀，对准鹿的肋骨。

那种兴奋在第一次冲击Sebastian神经之后就变成了一股涓涓细流，其中携带有一些践踏禁忌后的骄傲，有一些被景象喂饱的餍足，这几种情绪不停混杂着揉动他的大脑。按照常理，Sebastian不应该在这种时候产生这种与解剖过程如此亲密的情绪，他的内心里本应该有一种道德上的反感。但是有些美妙的感觉一直推着他，让他的视线难以离开Ruvik那握着解剖剪的白色双手。

这种感觉，就好像他正拿着那把剪刀，一点一点剪开鹿的胃，组织在他手下听话地分离开来，而他为此开心不已。

难道是……

Sebastian艰难地移开视线，惊讶地发现眼前的人已经不再是Ruvik了，而是身高刚刚高于鹿的一个孩子，10岁的Ruben。Ruben撅着嘴巴，将头凑到鹿的面前，拿手中的剪刀微微掰开重叠的块状组织，好像要探寻这只鹿的每一个角落，并为每个部分一一命名。当Ruben遇到一个无以指认的东西，Sebastian就会感受到轻微的懊恼情绪。而作为一切情绪的背景，那股兴奋始终不断，它持续地流动着，来回拂动他的躯体与四肢。

他与10岁的Ruben共享了情绪。共享这个词也许并不恰当，因为这种原本属于Ruben情绪似乎是单方面地注入到Sebastian的身体之中，他无法回避，无法削弱。Sebastian也不知道Ruvik是怎么做到的，也许是刚才Ruvik望向他的那一瞬间，被他攫到了由他主控的世界。

但是Ruben没有意识到他的存在，他用并不高大的身体艰难地拖动已经死亡的鹿，将鹿身转了一边。接着他从房间另一侧的桌上取来了一包东西。

他小心翼翼地打开这包东西，包裹其中的是一把保存得极好的电动开颅锯，Sebastian怀疑这是Ruben背着父母与姐姐偷偷准备的。Ruvik首先是用左手轻轻摸了摸鹿额头上短小的皮毛，像是在安慰一位准备接受手术的病人，然后拿着电锯在鹿的脑袋上比划了两下。

此时，Sebastian发自内心的恐惧似乎比那股来自Ruben的兴奋更加强烈。

他不是害怕为鹿开颅，而是害怕看着年龄尚幼的Ruben跌落到一个非正常的世界中去。

这里是一切的开端，而开端之后是无尽的折磨与挣扎。

或是像Lily那样，可以在无知中单纯地死去；或是像Lainey那样，可以在健康的环境中成长。哪一种都比这个好。

10岁的Ruben做出了自己的选择，却没有人将他的选择看在眼里，更没有人告诉他应该选择什么。

Sebastian感到恐惧。他再度尝试抵触那股愈来愈高涨的兴奋，同时想要晃动自己的脑袋，挣脱轮椅的束缚，但是无力感随着挣扎越发强烈。

紧接着，电锯接触头骨而发出的高频率声音瞬间刺入了他的耳朵，在整个空旷的房间内无处可逃。

伴随而来的，还有他脑中属于Ruben的、越发失常的愉快。

在外表上10岁的Ruben并没有像一个正常儿童那样尖叫，也没有像一个神经病那样颤抖，他的双手出奇的稳，神色冷静。一切工作有条不紊地进行，Sebastian惊异于Ruben展现出的解剖技巧。但是他来不及思考，因为他已经被Ruben的情绪给吞没了——最初来自好奇心的兴奋，已经成为了凌驾知识的快意，随着锤、凿的落下，愈来愈清晰。

以凡人之力逼近非人之界，从来都是令人丧失理智的事情。肉体之躯被迫靠近太阳，以服务于精神的贪婪。这个太阳，被诸多人物称之为真理。真理，乃永恒与完美的化身。

或许对一些人来说，舍弃那些肉体上的累赘，才能获得真正的意义。

年幼的人并不会思考这么多。他懵懵懂懂地初尝美味，就会难以舍弃。

Sebastian闭上眼感知体内汹涌的情绪，听到Ruben的一声极轻的赞叹。那个声音听起来还是那么稚嫩，仿佛保留了许多天真。

仿佛这些汹涌的快意不来自于谁。

仿佛这不是什么的开端。

 

**C03-R01-Rec**

……

_2015.12.31 深层梦境_

_第一天 刺激-反应-同步系统[3]正常运行_

记录对象按照预期与我的记忆情绪产生了共享与同步。

对象的抗拒幅度在正常范围内。

值得一提的是，在准备开颅时记录对象有较大的抗拒反应，同时恐惧与焦虑情绪大幅增加。鉴于已有历史，此时不应该在恐惧与焦虑区域出现较大的脑电位波动。

此种情况的具体成因不明。初步推测是经过大强度共情行为之后记录对象体验了真实的代入场景，与Ruben的人格形成有关。

系统启动后无法直接进行情绪共享，暂时不清楚影响因素，有待进一步调试。

 

_附记_

这个系统我已经酝酿许久，但是我没预料到会是在这个时候进行尝试。这并不是一个很好的时机，Mobius的行动会越来越快，随着时间推移，我暴露的几率会与日俱增。但是就像我说的一样，我会让Sebastian后悔他做过的试探与挑衅。不能否认，我也很期待最后的结果。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2]并不知道任何解剖知识……基本上是参照网络瞎编的步骤与器械
> 
> [3]这个就是Ru总这几天要对Seb做的事情，具体的之后会详细描述  
> 有关这个情绪共享的脑洞，一定程度上由一部英文RuSeb同人作激发而来。此部作品名为Level 5 Stamina，作者名为Croik。  
> 链接在此：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2613707


	5. Chapter 4 第四章

**Chapter 4 第四章  
**

分级：PG

 

**C04-S01-Narr**

 

Sebastian在情绪共享结束后陷入了沉睡。几日以来他都是这么睡着的，筋疲力尽，仿佛身体的机能与精力都被完全压榨，接着被拖入无意识的黑暗。按照道理来说，他在一个意识世界是没有什么精力与睡眠可言的。然而Sebastian总会感受到一种深层次的疲乏，好像他的灵魂日渐增重，压在他的神智之上。

也许一个被囚禁在意识中的人，最终都会变成一个不那么正常的东西。联系是一种保持健康的必要条件。

但是比起那些身体畸形、丧失头脑的人来说，他的处境很好。他想起STEM里那些荒废的村落，残破的布匹从木架上垂下，在空气中吸附尘埃。他想起坐落在悬崖上的主教座堂，花窗玻璃透射的五彩光芒无以照亮室内的昏沉。他想起黏稠发霉的地下墓道，以及墓道里隐约回响的燃烧与哀鸣声。

他想到有那么多无辜的、负罪的人在STEM中逐渐腐朽，在活与死的边境徘徊，就觉得这是一种嘲弄。这就是Mobius的理想，这就是科技终于帮助人类找到的生命本质，一群不死不活的人。

这么一说他也是一个不死不活的人。就像是曾经漂浮在营养液里的Ruvik的大脑与脊髓，与现实的关系不痛不痒。

现实中的事情……

糟糕。他好像忽略了什么。

一开始他就坦诚地接受了“自己已经被Ruvik占据身体、脱离了STEM”的解释。但是这没有道理，按理说Mobius会想办法将所有可能的Ruvik的出口堵住，并且监控每一个出口的情况。Leslie会是组织的监控重点，但组织一旦发觉Ruvik不存在，就会转向另外的可能性。除了Leslie，可能人选就只有他与Kidman了，也许还有Joseph。现实中的他不应该自由活动。

假如Ruvik以他的身份逃离了STEM。那么，他一个人难以应付Mobius的追查。

Ruvik有一个与他合作的人吗？

Sebastian为自己的迟钝感到羞耻。他太理所当然了。假如Ruvik在现实中还有合作者，他拖住Ruvik的步伐的难度就会随之加大。

来不及结束思考，一种轻盈的感觉就在Sebastian的体内飘然升起，带动他的双眼随之睁开。

他的的全身仍然难以移动，固定在轮椅上，但是这次他不是在什么地下室内，而是坐在一个房间里。

房间一面有两扇极大的窗户，现在窗帘是放下的，室内光线微弱，四周昏暗浓稠。窗户边放着一桌茶几与两把椅子，椅子的旁边是一张床，床的另外一边是展开的屏风。

他记得这间房间，这是Laura的房间。

在Victoriano大宅中，Laura房内的屏风给Sebastian留下最为深刻的印象。它有四扇，上绘有三位丰盈女子的日常生活，均以印象派的笔触描画。

她们聚集在阳光下的山泉旁，羞涩地褪去衣服并相互推搡；她们在森林中漫步，引来了好奇的椋鸟与野兔；她们躺坐在岩石上，彼此倾诉思春心语；他们沿着草地上的泥土小径回家，手上轻轻圈着刚采摘好的野花花束。

大片积极的白亮耀人双眼，朦胧舒缓的气氛令人放松。

Sebastian曾在大宅中看到其他几幅装饰性的油画，那些油画大多用笔繁复、颜色厚重，与其说华贵显赫，不如说了无生机，用力过猛的勾勒涂抹反而造成了一种畸形。

而此扇屏风给Sebastian的感觉就是格格不入。

假若这具屏风放在一侧，将Victoriano整个大宅放在另一侧，那么这很明显两者之间就是光与影无以逾越的界限，一边是刺眼的光束，另一边是铺陈开的阴影。

这件屏风为何会放置于此？

最有可能的一种情况是，Victoriano的男女主人将这件屏风当作礼物送给了他们安静的女儿。

他们是教徒，并且举家族之力支持一个称不上正统的教派。Ruvik展现出来的对于科学的痴迷，也许让他们感到了一种背叛。与此相反，女儿更为乖巧，能够让父母在冰冷的家宅中稍微感受到一些温情的残存。

只能说这扇屏风无意识中倾泄出父母太多的期盼。

就在这时，房门被打开了，久久未上润滑的转轴发出了尖锐的摩擦音，接着是两个人的脚步声。一个已经踏入房间，另一个在房外、颇有拖沓之感。Sebastian没法转过头去看是哪两个人，只能直直望着他所正对的茶几与椅子。

“Ruben？快过来。”轻柔的催促声在Sebastian的左方响起。

接着红色的长裙飘然而至，在左侧映入他的眼帘。

穿着红裙的少女四肢皙白，手上抱着三本非常厚重的书，及腰的长发在肩后松散地束起，随着她的走动，发尾轻微晃动。她走到茶几前，将书放下，然后走到窗前将窗帘拉起。阳光射入房间，驱散了所有寒冷的色调，空气中漂浮着的细小尘埃，被窗帘扇动的风带起，在半空中肆意旋转，来回游走。

少女转过身面对房门，Sebastian看到她轻抿的红润双唇，细碎的如巧克力屑一般的雀斑，与边缘带着些许翠色的银色双眸。

等待着Ruben的Laura。

前者也走进了Sebastian的视野，年龄与昨日的Ruben一致，手中也是抱着3本书，不过相比茶几上的三本书来说更薄。他撇着嘴角，拖动着不情愿的步伐，缓慢地走到茶几边放下了手中的书。

“我不想读……”

Laura在一边椅子上坐下，从那垛厚一些的书中抽出了一本，接着听到Ruben带着撒娇的语气这么说。

“你得学会读书，Ruben。读书很有趣的。”

“我更喜欢做一些实际的东西。”

“只有你读的够多，才能做出实际的事情。来吧，Ruben，你可以从这里选一本读，先不读那些你讨厌的书。”

Ruben选了一本，缓慢地在Laura对面的椅子上坐下。他望向姐姐，期待在最后得到她的恩准，但是只收到了一个安慰的微笑。Ruben收回了视线，Laura也翻开了自己的书。

阅读的过程是无声交流的过程。姐姐全然投入了手中的书，视线平稳地扫过一行行文字，右手翻书的声音极其轻柔。Ruben也不像他表现出来的那么抗拒，好似也被书本完全吸引了，抱着书本一动不动。

静谧的阳光投在她与他的头发上、衣领上、长裙与马甲上，泛起朦胧的金色光晕，好似融化进去了似的。此时，尘埃也停止了焦虑的旋转，逐渐稳定，漂浮于空。

Sebastian捕捉到一些轻缓的情绪此时在他内心缓慢流动着，那是一点平淡的不甘，还有些许平淡的欣喜，像是两层几近透明的水彩，在白纸上渐渐晕开。

他有一瞬间的失神，接着觉得灵魂的重量在逐渐减轻，压住他胸肺的力度不复存在。

缓慢的情绪，缓慢的时间。

困意在Sebastian的体内酝酿，但这种困意不再来自于精神的枯竭，而是来自于身心的松弛。他用力闭上眼，准备打起精神让自己清醒一下。

但是在睁开的时候，他发觉自己已经不再被固定在轮椅上。Sebastian坐在扶手椅上，座椅上的棉垫舒适地托着他的身体。此时他托着一本书，书脊贴合他的手心曲线，重量压在他的手上令人心安。他看不清书上的文字，模模糊糊，像是梦醒后的人，往往难以回忆梦中的文段。同时他也能移动他的身体了。

他向左看去。越过堆起来的书，他看到了坐在他身边，正在认真读书的Ruben。

好像感应一般，Ruben也在这时抬起了头，望向他。

Sebastian本来准备回避他的目光，但是一犹豫就没有转过头去。Ruben并不是在看他，Sebastian一接触到那个目光就知道了，他在看着Laura。

此时在他位置上的Laura应该仍然沉浸于书本，没有意识到Ruben的视线。

那是饱含着爱慕的视线，直直地望进Sebastian的双眼，眷恋、痴迷、急切，都被盛进了这双眼里，都在银色的瞳仁中膨胀。又仿佛感应一般，Sebastian的心底同样地翻滚起这些复杂而热烈的情绪。Ruben的情绪在他的身体中渐渐升温，逐步发烫。

作为背景的透明水彩之上，被抹上了更为浓烈醇厚的色泽、更为肆无忌惮的色泽。

很奇怪的是，Sebastian没有感觉到任何道德上的不适，不管是作为他本人，还是作为Laura。也许是他体内属于Ruben的情绪正在掌握主导，将他原本的理智掩藏起来。但是更多的，Sebastian认为自己是发自内心地这么想着——

有些东西生来如此，他不必要去理会什么外界的看法。

滚烫的情感在他体内，热流卷到了所有角落，令他的困意愈发强烈了。

在不知不觉地再次陷入黑暗之前，他脑中只留下了一双情绪涌动的银色双眸。

 

**C04-R01-Rec**

 

_2015.12.31 深层梦境：Laura的卧室_

_第二天 刺激-反应-同步系统正常运行_

记录对象成功再次产生与我记忆情绪的共享与同步。

纪录对象对于记忆环境的感知更为清晰准确、情感共鸣更为细腻强烈，同步幅度提升。

在实验过程中记录对象接触到了Laura，具体纪录见附记。

由于此系统具有根本上的双向性要求，以及受试者与我在某些事件中呈现情绪的高度一致，不排除我将体验到记录对象记忆与情绪的可能，但是暂时并未出现相关情况。

系统的连接速率上升，最初的系统问题正在得到有效解决，浅层意识与浅层梦境十分稳定。

 

_附记_

我认为我需要详细记录一下记录对象在过程中的具体举止，以及我在整个过程中的感受体验。

需要说明的是，我虽然是记忆的拥有者，但是我并没有主观地改变任何记忆中的事情。所以Sebastian的所有反应皆是建立在我原有记忆与情绪的基础上的。

整个过程中，他的反应十分平稳，据此来看他已经适应了这个系统的运作方式。主观来看，其共情能力在上次的同步之后出现了增长。鉴于这个系统全部建立在药物刺激与心理分析的基础之上，无法得到具体的试验记录数据是一大损失与隐患。

Sebastian在观看我的记忆过程中，他出现了大概持续5分钟的意识侵占行为——侵占我脑中关于Laura的记忆与观念。这种侵占可能是他无意识中产生一种念头，也有可能是对我采取的一些反抗。假如是无意识产物，则能看出他对共情行为的需求本身较为强烈；假如是反抗行为，则需要优化整个系统的效率，尽量在下次试验中掌握对于Sebastian更加清晰的状态数据。

这种侵占很有可能会令我记忆受损、情绪偏倚。但是我不准备改变现有的计划。

整个接触暂时没有对我的精神产生副作用或是反向作用，但是有也是必然的事情。我是不是在这件事情上压上了过多的赌注？

 

**C04-M01-Dia**

 

我听到了一个不是特别好的消息：项目中已经有人开始怀疑Leslie是否真正地被Ruvik侵占了。连续几周的失败让上级也十分不满，于是命令就下达到我与同级的几个管理人员身上，说希望对当时进入过STEM的生还者一一进行排查。生还者本来就少，估计明后两天内会对Sebastian进行一次彻底的意识窥探。我提议先从那位坚毅的女警官查起，也算是为他争取到了一些时间。

Mobius的器械与程序已经非常成熟，我想Ruvik能够躲过这次排查的可能性非常之小。因此我第一时间通告了他。他的语气……非常奇怪，好像没有把这个紧急事件看在眼里似的。不过这几周来，他也许已经预测到了随时可能到来的排查，并且作了相应的准备。

假如他失败，那么我就将一无所有，失去我的丈夫、失去最好的机遇。我做好了假如他失败的计划，我将在这个职位上从零开始。值得一提的是，近期在公司里我已经听到了一些工作之余的闲话，有许多底层的工作人员不知道计划的全部样貌，好奇、厌恶与恐惧已经在他们的每日工作之间低调地生长并且相互传递了。

一个道德观念属于社会主流的正常人都无法接受Mobius真正想要的东西，组织从根基上的瓦解，也是一个值得期待的可能性。

我深知，Mobius的威胁比Ruvik大多了——财力、资源、人脉，Mobius在这些项目上的成功将是人类无法承受的后果，其经济、政治、国际影响难以估量。相对来说Ruvik只是一个关键的复仇人物。Ruvik失败是我最不想看到的事情。

最后不得不谈到Sebastian……我希望和他一起，回到生活的正轨上去。我想做一次英雄，想要和他一起，做一对结局完美的英雄。

我欠他太多，我希望我有机会能够在日后将那些东西一点点弥补起来。


	6. Chapter 5 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [0]四首Ruvik弹奏的钢琴曲：  
> 第一首肖邦的《Nocturne NO. 1, Op. 9 in B-flat》夜曲中不那么出名的一首。  
> 第二首李斯特的《Unstern! – Sinistre – Disastro S. 208》李斯特最后一首创作，可谓是一脚踏入了死亡、一脚踏入了现代。  
> 第三首不用说，帅碎镜子专用配乐。  
> 第四首没有提及，《Three Piano Pieces, Op. 11, Mige Virtel》设定是Ru总最后一首曲子，勋伯格早期无调性音乐。

**Chapter 5 第五章**

分级：PG

 

**C05-S01-Narr**

 

Sebastian又醒了，头顶上的绞痛被抚平，眼睑上的酸涩被抹淡，身体的疲惫已经不那么明显了，一切宛如蛇蜕一般。这种生理上的轻松令他欣喜，他从椅子上撑起身体，发觉自己没有被轮椅拘束着，取而代之的是舒适的麂皮绒躺椅。

忽然一串音符流入了他的双耳，让他的感官为之一振。Sebastian转过身去，看到了坐在钢琴前的Ruvik。现在的他19岁上下，穿着条纹衬衫，头部被绷带包裹严实，缠有胶布的指尖在琴键间飞跃，不觉丝毫笨拙。

乐曲的旋律舒缓而灵动，像是被夏日灼烤的岩石上淌过冰凉的溪水，在水与石的交界，炎热和寒冷相互触摸、相互拍打。此时有一双雪白的脚踩进了这条小溪，一些激起的水花顺着脚踝流下，另一些则沾湿了红色的裙边。

水流闪烁的石溪旁是一片草地，草地上分布着一片片散落的树荫。Sebastian与少年就是坐在其中一处繁茂的枝叶之下。两个人的身形差异很大，却保持着同样的姿态，他们安静地望着在溪流中踢水的人，听着单调细碎的水流声等着黄昏到来。

黄昏也如约而至，这时Sebastian眨了眨被阳光宠得生疼的双眼，看向身边的少年。傍晚柔和的橙色阳光铺撒在少年完整、无暇疵的脸颊上。少年自然地转过头来看向他，他这么看过去，那人的双眼落在额骨的阴影之中，却柔和到几近梦幻，像是在说：

看，这就是我想象拥有的，这就是我希望留存的——

我想你一定能够理解吧?

Sebastian从躺椅上站起，等待乐曲的结束。

曲终后的静穆像是一段空白，更像是一种安葬。尤其对于无法传达的情感、无法实现的想象来说来说，接近结尾的泛音就是以慢镜头拍摄的、迟迟不肯落到棺材上的一抔土尘。

穿着衬衫的Ruvik转过头，给他一个露在绷带之外的侧脸。他将左手从琴键上拿下，在身边的椅面上敲了两下，示意Sebastian过去坐下。

难怪Ruvik一直坐在椅子的一边。

Sebastian在椅子的一边坐下，面前是他陌生的、黑白黑白黑白白黑白黑白的琴键。Ruvik没有理他，直接敲出了下一首曲子。

首先锤击出来的音符，具有媲美宗族身份的权威。

金发蓄胡的父亲手不离烟，总是在无人的时候絮絮叨叨，而Ruben在场的十分钟以内就会咬牙冒出一句压抑着的怒吼，接着用手将那彰显年龄的皱纹折得更深；母亲的头发收拾得一丝不苟，妆容服饰始终保持着中世纪的检点，她站在客厅里干练地安排女仆一天的差事，银灰的双眼往往选择忽视她神色阴郁的儿子。

年幼的Ruben曾经害怕过空无一人的接待厅与蜡烛晦暗的书房，以至于每到晚上就呆在房间中。通往阁楼的楼梯，对于他来说，仿佛会向克苏鲁神话里描述的那般，在无尽的攀爬之后，将有一片满月高挂的荒原以及一面照破真实的镜子 _[1]_ 。而他偏偏总是做梦，攀爬着通往阁楼的楼梯，越爬他越怕摔下，越爬他越是恐惧，正如层层叠加的音阶，直至无穷无尽。

等到乐曲倏忽安然，Sebastian嗅到了微风之中花的香气。饱满的、盛开着的一朵朵向日葵，在原野之上婆娑摩擦。火苗沿着一丛干枯的稻草爬升，火舌逼近一座木房。然后就是逐渐升高的火焰、占据视野的白灼与失去高潮的旋律。

最后陷入炭黑色与血红色相互渗透的泥潭。乐曲终止。

 

**C05-M01-Dia**

 

他们下达命令立即把Sebastian带回公司进行检查，这比我预料中早了整整一天。召唤Sebastian意味着排查了Leslie与Kidman的嫌疑，几乎能断定Sebastian的情况了。天知道他们怎么攻破Kidman的意识的。在Kidman的大脑里破除她的防卫不是翻箱倒柜那么容易的事情。这个女孩虽然敏感、惹人怜爱，但也有着超人的意志力，同时在一些情况下可以变得极具攻击力。她克服了组织用药物施加给她的暗示，也克服了自身痛苦的过往、克服了恐惧。上千人在STEM里面丧失了意志，她作为一位幸存者绝对是令人尊敬的。

同时，让Mobius失去耐心的最重要原因是，一些STEM I的重要日志与STEM II的关键信息都失窃了。

今早3点左右，实验室及服务器室出现了大面积的断电，不过我们的UPS _[2]_ 顺利启动了，所以没造成信息丢失。但是上层要求我们检查信息是否完整，使得原本静躺在黑暗中的建筑一下子变得灯火通明，底层工作人员开始四处排查故障原因，子项目负责人们则是进入自己所负责的信息储存区域，查看研究成果有无丢失并按照程序紧急存盘。然而半个小时之后，出现了第二次断电。

按理说，此时的必要信息已经全部储存完毕了，不应该出现丢失情况。而在第二次断电过程中，组织无缘无故地损失了几近所有的重要数据，这足够让整个STEM项目陷入停滞。

此前，我还在疑惑，我给了Ruvik我的文件权限，但从头到尾没有任何信息失窃事件发生。如今看来他的目的十分明了。他呈上一幕极具戏剧性的表演——毫无征兆的断电、整个组织的慌乱、不着痕迹地偷窃、留下数据空洞对着Mobius肆意嘲讽。

其实事后大家都能想象到他是怎么做到的：他选择在第一次断电之后、在每个负责人忙着检查数据之时借用每一个负责人的有限权限进行偷盗。

首先，这是最佳的策略：Mobius的组织结构能够让任何一家市面上的科研公司瞠目结舌，因为它实在太过于分散，没有一个负责人能够同时监管两个重要的子项目，而Mobius也用它精妙的管理结构与精干的管理层人员润滑这种机械般的运作，层层分支不仅没有拖累效率，还确保了安全与机密。

其次，Ruvik销声匿迹的这几周，他必定已经在整个组织信息后台的关键部位设置好了藏匿着的操作程序，让他能够在短时间内定位所有的关键信息并悄然盗走。

现在组织上下都乱套了，在嘈杂的命令与讨论之中我听到一些声音，那些声音对我来说非常关键——那些有怨言、有猜疑、有恐惧的话语。

我不知道Ruvik会如何应对这次检查。这些失窃的数据，已经让Mobius元气大伤，假如能够确保那些数据不被找回，恢复STEM的相关研究会花费好几年。这几年足够让我深入Mobius并撩动那些正在萌芽的反叛情绪。

 

**C05-R02-Rec**

 

_2016.1.1 深层梦境_

_第三天 刺激-反应-同步系统正常运行_

STEM的关键信息已经转移，因此今天我尝试停止记录对象的药物供给，理论上来说这个“系统”的前提已经被撤销了。

在以乐调为媒介的情况下，情绪与记忆共享过程顺利进行，并且出现了预期的双向影响，这点我会在附记中详细记录。

在系统不完整的条件下，整个共享过程顺利进行并且有了一定突破，实验对象的共情能力在这两天内达到了飞速的增长，甚至诱发了独立情绪的发展。

外部机器记录生理各项数值显示正常，记录对象活动举止与情感表达能力正常。

鉴于历史上没有类似情绪共享的案例，所以此套系统的普适性难以验证，并且最终结果值得期待。

 

_附记_

在无尽的黑暗之中，我清醒的头脑只能以自我的记忆为食。因此我能清楚地描绘出每一个重要场景的细节，并将他呈现给Sebastian，将他引入其中。

记忆中我一共弹了三首曲子，第三首原本不是《Clair De Lune》。可以说，这是我在暗示下弹奏的曲子，暗示的来源则是并不知情的Sebastian。

这首曲子一直是他的一片净土，盛放着无关工作无关悲剧的记忆与情感。

我在恍惚中能够看到Myra披着长头递给他文件的样子，那时的他还未被调入他未婚妻所在的刑事组；我能看到嫩黄色的婴儿木床，他的女儿躺在里面，裹在棉被内熟睡；我能看到他亲吻了她的女儿，之后便挽着他的妻子注视Lily蹦跳着走入新的幼儿园。

Sebastian在一个晚上没有和Myra一起去接尚在幼儿园大班的Lily，而是让保姆代接。于是就是类似的火焰，直逼天空，烧红了半个黑夜。

热浪与哭喊让我感受到了一种极为近似的情绪，就像是那一天我在向日葵田中感受到的。那是一种割断全身筋络再将其剥离骨骼的疼痛，是自己的一部分被生生剜出，被碾压成泥，被火焰烘烤，而你的神经还攀附在那一部分上，带着你的剩下感受着火焰中的痛楚。

还有一些后续的情绪，悔恨、失望、憎恶，它们轰然而至压倒了痛楚，却更加锋利、反复。

在STEM中我知道有一些与我精神体极为接近的个体，比如失去双亲极度自闭的Leslie，比如同样受异端宗教与父母折磨的Kidman。

但是他们缺少了一样东西。火焰。

火焰在我和Sebastian的灵魂上留有烙印。

Mobius的追查已经开始了，我将曲终失神的Sebastian唤回，告诉他大概还剩下一天的时间。我能看见他眼中恍惚与动摇。事实上，表面上有很多东西在按照着预计的轨道发展，但是偏离的趋势已经可以预见了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]洛夫克拉夫特的《异乡人》。  
> [2]UPS(Uninterruptible Power System/Uninterruptible Power Supply)即不间断电源。


	7. Chapter 6 第六章

**Chapter 6 第六章**

分级：NC-17

警告：有不专业的手术及解剖描写

 

**C06-S01-Narr**

 

这个场景对Sebastian来说是全然陌生的。干净的房间内靠墙摆放着四张实验桌，桌上堆放着文件和锃亮的金属仪器，房间一边还立有一块白板。

一切事物井然有序，不像是灯塔精神病院里那样颇为散乱。

Ruben又将他引向了哪里？

可以自由走动的他翻看了桌上的文件，文件右上角印有一个他十分了解的标志。一个钉状的“T”字和由上到下三颗逐渐增大的五角星。这个标志曾出现在Krimson市的街头广告牌上，也曾出现在Myra寄予他的文件里，更是在他的调查资料中反复出现。

Sebastian现在处在Mobius的实验室里。

他看了看文件的日期，这是一年多前的文件了，全部都是一些小型实验的记录与分析，中心始终围绕着人脑的机能与共享问题。他将注意力转到抽屉上，拉开后看到了一本打印的文件，Mobius的标志印在正中。

《STEM I期人事与日程安排说明》。

正当他将这本文件拿起来时，实验室的门被打开了。

Ruben以他所熟知的样子走了进来。他拆下了绷带，让那些虬曲的伤疤与毫无血色的肌肤暴露在空气之中，科头跣足，裤子破烂不堪，白色的长袍上沾满了没有清洗的血迹，银色的双眼隐匿在帽檐的阴影之中。

他的身后跟了一个穿着白色的实验服的人，那人的脸被一团黑色的浓雾遮盖，像是被刻意抹去一般。

“他需要见你一面，现在。”

“不，我没有时间。”

Ruben的声色极为冰冷，他没有与身后人说话的意向，独自走到了Sebastian对面的那个实验桌边翻看还未装订的资料。那个没有脸的男人紧随Ruben身后，憋出一句话。

“他说他的想法有所改变，希望和你谈一谈。”

这使Ruben停下了手中的动作，停顿半晌后侧头回答道，“我会去的。”

那个人欲言又止，最后悻悻地离开了实验室。

Ruben将手中的资料垛整齐，用夹子夹上，左手放在纸堆上静立了许久。Sebastian看着沉默无言的Ruben，在一旁等待。

之后他随着Ruben的步伐离开了整洁的实验室。

不知道是不是公司的环境要求，Mobius内部的体感温度很低，让Sebastian感觉寒意直透他的衬衫。他打了个颤，望向Ruben赤裸的脚，踩在看起来很冷的地面上，宛如幽灵一样无声地向前走。一路上人头涌动，脸部却都被黑色的絮状浓雾遮掩了。

对于Sebastian来说，Mobius的内部宛如迷宫一般，偌大且复杂。他跟随Ruben穿过一片植物繁茂的区域，再走过空旷的大厅，辗转过几个楼梯与小房间，最后顺着旋转楼梯向下走了起码三层，才来到了最后的目的地。

推开沉重的防火门，一个身材高大、衣装笔挺的男人，站在房间的中央等待Ruben的到来。

“Ruben，好久未见。”

“我不会改变我的任何决定，所以不需要再尝试说服我，任何利诱或者威胁都是徒劳无用。”

“你没必要这么早就下定论。你知道，我们非常重视你在整个STEM项目中的贡献，你之于我们是不可或缺的。我觉得我们还有协商的余地。”

“我觉得已经没有协商的必要了。STEM系统现在已经能够接受第一批试验者，而你知道它的启动缺我不可。假若我更改了设定，那么我也就只能沦为Mobius一个卑微的消耗品了。你觉得我会主动放弃我的生命吗？”

那个男人的脸也被黑雾遮住了，所以Sebastian不知道他脸上有着何种表情。他只听到那个男人轻笑了一声，转身走到一张桌子边，拿起了托盘里的威士忌，倒入了两个加有冰块的玻璃杯。Sebastian看到那金黄的液体，在瓶体里倾斜，从窄小的瓶口中涌出，淳浓的泉流贴上澄澈的杯壁，漫过透明的冰球，最后一滴溅起极小的涟漪。

威士忌，Sebastian喜爱无比的威士忌。尤其是苏格兰威士忌那漫喉的烟熏味，令Sebastian无比怀念。

早在STEM系统里打隐形怪时，Sebastian那可怜的酒壶就空到倒不出半滴酒了。这些星期来，他也没有在酒瓶前稍作停留。

“我不喝酒。”

不喝我能喝吗？

Sebastian这么想，但是他不敢上前抢去酒杯。

那个西装男将左手里的酒杯硬塞到Ruben手里。在那只手伸过来时，Ruben有明显的退让，然而在那强硬的动作面前，他显示出了无措的样子，只得把酒接下。

注意到这一点，Sebastian才想起此时的Ruben还是一个尚未进入STEM的、活生生的人。还未成为“Ruvik”的人。

“我不会让你改变你的设定，Ruben。我也不会撤下我们对于你的支持。”

那个男人缓缓说道，Ruben一手捏着杯子，回问，“你们想要什么？”

“我们想要什么？这是一个好问题。或许在这个方面，我和你是的确有共同语言的。所以，别那么紧张，喝一口酒，慢慢说不好吗？”

Ruben没有喝酒的打算，男人也只是一直将脸对着他，没有继续说话的打算。一大段沉默以后，Ruben终于捏着酒杯喝下了一口，接着直视眼前的男人，等待他的开口。

“我们想要什么？我们想要一个干净的STEM。没有你那卑贱幼稚野心的、干净的STEM。”

男人毫不犹豫地吐出了极为恶毒之言，宛如完整的纸被撕裂了一口，流出浓稠的脓毒。他脸上的黑雾褪去了一些，Sebastian能够看见他脸上从容的微笑。Ruben在瞬间被激怒，压抑着怒火，低哑着嗓子叱道。

“你也可以保持你那天真的、以为能够掌控STEM的幻想。”

“当然。”

听到嘭的一声，Sebastian拉回视线。

Ruben就这么径直地向前倒了下去。

也是在那一瞬间，疯狂的怒意以及悔恨冲入了Sebastian的大脑，以至于让他的太阳穴开始突突跳动。正如前几天他所感受到的那样，Ruben的情绪，不受控制地侵入他的大脑，裹挟着他的思考与感知。他知道Ruben是清醒着的。这才能解释那些在Sebastian的大脑中不断沸腾的东西。与此同时，Ruben的身体却瘫软无力，坠在冰凉的地面上无法动弹。

防火门被推开了，几个身着手术服的人推着一张平台与一系列极为复杂的仪器走了进来。他们将平台推至房间中央，西装男人的身边，再由两人将地上的Ruben抬起，放到了平台之上。Sebastian能看见Ruben怒睁的双眼、放大的瞳孔。

“放心，我们不会让你经历真正意义上的死亡。”

西装男人说出这句话，语气轻柔地像是在安抚一个小孩。

此时他的脑中只有一个图景：悬挂在众多管道中央的、盛放在玻璃球之中的灰质脑体。

与此同时，Ruben的愤怒还在他脑中骚动燃烧。伴随着听不清的咬牙细语。

Sebastian几步走上前去，企图抓住那人的衣领，手指却像是穿过浓雾一般将男人的躯体打散，当他收回手，雾又重新凝成躯体。他转身去触碰Ruben的身体，却也落得一场空。该死。他只能触碰没有生命的无机物。Sebastian粗暴地将仪器推翻在地，金属磕在地上发出了吓人的声响。然而Sebastian只是一眨眼，那些仪器完好无损、秩序井然地重新出现在他的面前。

他不知所措地看着手术人员调试灯光，对器具与药剂做最后的盘点。脑中Ruben的话语清晰起来：

我要毁灭你们

我会找到方法摧毁你们

虚伪

盲目

——

“你什么都做不了。”

忽然，理智而克制的声线在他的脑中响起，覆盖了那些瘙痒着的话语。

“对于他们施加给你的，你须全部承受。”

Sebastian的眼前一黑，他的身体也不受控制地向前倒去。那就像全身的骨头被抽去，已经没有任何一处能够支撑意志的重量。

“对于他们剥夺而走的，你须全部忍受。”

忽地睁眼，极亮的光线让Sebastian陷入了短暂的失明，眼部疼痛无比。他还是没法移动，意识依旧清醒异常，仍然感到怒火中烧。等到酸疼的双眼能够看清周围的事物，Sebastian发觉自己正躺在极为刺眼的聚光灯下，赤身裸体地躺在平台中央。正是推进来的那个平台中央。

有什么东西按上了他的腹部，在他的皮肤上划动。无菌记号笔。

接着一个冰凉的东西压上了刚才那些地方，愈来愈用力，充满弹力的皮肤在弯压到临界点之后忽然绽开，冰凉的东西切入身体，同时开放的还有直达大脑的微小痛感。

手术人员几乎没有交流，仿佛已经将这个过程熟悉了千万遍一般，而现在也不过是万千训练中的一次。Sebastian的腹部被熟练地剖开，这个过程中，疼痛没有停止过。Sebastian甚至能感知到那些冰凉的器具划过他的体腔，橡胶手套轻按他的内脏。

他们麻痹了他的躯体，却没有麻醉他的神经。所有反射被切去了一半，只有痛苦从伤口源源不断地输入，挤压着大脑。

无法停止的疼痛，越来越疼，越来越疼。

Sebastian开始不受控制地流汗，血压也在一瞬升高。而手术人员只是淡定地将针头推入他的身体，第一次他们注射了什么，第二次他们挂起了吊瓶。

他的全身上下开始幅度微小的抽搐，伴随着嘴唇与眼睑的抽动。酸疼的双眼变得湿润起来。等到Sebastian意识到时，已经有一滴从眼角滑落了。这一滴之后，痛感像是决堤一样，以眼泪为媒介，不断地从Sebastian的脸上滚落。

粗糙的手指，覆上Sebastian的脸颊，抹去不断流出的眼泪。

“疼吗？”

Sebastian艰难地将视线聚焦在身旁人的身上。他看见阴影之中透明的头颅、扭曲的伤疤、深陷的眼眶、低垂的眼神与紧抿的嘴唇。

受到应召一般，眼眶里涌出更多的泪水。

他麻痹的嘴唇只能发出“嘶嘶”的声音。停下，停下这个。

“不是你一个人在体验这些。”

Sebastian才注意到Ruben紧绷的脸与僵硬的手指。他没有切断与Sebastian的感知共享，也没有切断所有的情感联系。怒意仍然紧紧抓挠着他们的大脑。

他俯身，将脸探到Sebastian的耳边，让Sebastian听清了他冰冷的、压抑着的、粗重的呼吸。

他和他一样，疼痛无比。

手指还在缓慢地抹掉平台上一人难以停止的眼泪。

“我曾在黑暗中，将这段记忆反复咀嚼。场景、人物、痛感、愤怒、悔意。但是不管我重复多少次，疼痛都不会减弱，愤怒也不曾消退。”

Sebastian察觉，有什么东西已经被取离了身体。腹部空了很大一块，以至于让他觉得空虚不已。紧接着他又感受到什么东西压在了他的胸部。他的胸腔被打开了，迅速地。

电锯声刺入他的双耳。肋骨处传来遍及全身的震动。刀片磨打着骨头的变调声音不断回荡。恐惧在他的心底叫嚣。

尖锐的疼痛一瞬间在他的大脑中爆炸。

Sebastian差点要昏阙过去。他听到了耳边Ruben极为响亮的抽气声及牙齿咬合的声音。他脸上的手指顿了一下，却在一刹那后颤抖着、恢复安慰意味的抚摸动作，泪水浸湿了原本干燥的指尖。

接着，是二十三次同样的疼痛。一次，一次，Sebastian听着他肋骨被锯断的声音，想要摇着头停下这一切，而Ruben伏在他的耳边，沉默不语，手指始终在他的脸上缓慢摩挲。

Sebastian在恍惚中听到防火门被再次推开的声音，一个巨大的的东西被拉了进来。他疲惫而麻木的躯体被小心地托起，然后他的背部触碰到了水一样的液体。他沉了下去，身体不能做出任何挣扎，水面漫过他的鼻子，让他感到窒息。

他看到被水体扭曲的手术人员麻利地在水中继续着他们的手术。他们又取走了什么东西。现在他的胸腔也是空无一物的了。整个身体从内到外都被寒冷至极的水体包裹，疼痛在液体之中漂浮不定。

他无法呼吸，他感受不到心跳，他看不到Ruben的身影。

他陷入黑暗。

 

Sebastian在怀抱中苏醒。

体腔内的虚空感没有消去，他觉得自己已经称不上一个“人”了。他无法解释自己的思想为何仍然十分活跃。尝试之后他还发现，他已经看不到也听不到任何东西了。他只有触觉依旧敏感无比。此时的他漂浮在液体之中，被另一个漂浮着的人轻轻地拢抱着。

记忆中的疼痛变为了酥麻，在他的全身循环。

那个人察觉了他的苏醒，他将绕到Sebastian背后的双手稍稍收紧，而Sebastian感知不到胸口的触碰，鉴于那里是一片虚无。

“最后一次了。”

他没法听到声音，却有低沉的声音在他的脑中响起。Ruben哑着嗓子，语气中也有疲惫的影子。

最后一次什么？

他感知到水流的变化，有什么东西从上方靠近了他。Sebastian这才意识到自己身处的容器十分庞大。带有塑胶触感的手覆上了他的后背，引起他一阵颤栗。那只手在他的后背比划，然后就是他熟悉的感觉——手术刀压上了他的后颈。

然后在水中非常流畅地一路划下，直达他的尾椎骨。刀锋向右环绕，切到他的腹部，左边也同样切开。

Sebastian突然知道这个人要做什么了。恐惧从头顶电下，直达脚尖。

不……不……

别再……我已经……

那人轻柔地掀开Sebastian尾椎处的伤口，然后将刀插入，并按着刀横向划去。痛感在这暧昧而模糊的液体中，再度清晰了起来。

这个人要将他的皮肉剥下。

Sebastian无法说话，他颤抖着声带发出了咽鸣。他感觉到面前的人收去了一只手，将它放在Sebastian的喉间，用手掌贴上他振动的喉结，大拇指抵上他下巴的胡茬，剩下的手指在耳后轻刮。

“我时常回想，并感慨这个人技艺精湛。他一个人在水中完成了这么多。他将我的主要血管与神经都悉细刮下，让我能够借助着残缺的系统‘活’下去，让我的大脑能够在营养液中正常运作。我一直想与他谈谈，谈谈亲手活剥一个人是什么一种感觉。”

脑中Ruben的声音，带着病态的笑意。

Sebastian不知道那是一种什么感觉，他只知道现在，他能感知到刀片在他的皮肉底下移动，一刀，就有一部分的他脱离开去。血液的热度灼伤了他，暴露在液体中的伤口，像是被酒精泼了一样，火辣辣地疼。

“但是……”

光线在Sebastian的眼前浮现，他意识到自己看得见了。体腔内的空无感也不复存在，背后不再有什么人用刀子挑动他的肩胛骨。但是Sebastian现在还能够感受到那疼痛，遍布后背，随着一点点扩散开去。就像是在火中一般，火舌一点点撕咬着伤口，将肉烧焦，不断翻烤。

他在一片渺茫而昏暗的深绿色中辨别周遭，只见眼前一个深黑的人影。他拨动小腿向其游去，黑影越来越大，轮廓也逐渐清晰。他见到了那个样子，刚才自己的样子。

Ruben睁着失焦的双眼，胸口联通着腹部形成了一个巨大的缺口，肋骨在阴影中发白，身后一片蔓延开去的血色。有个人影在Ruben身后蠕动，从那个人影里，跌落下来一片片黑色的东西。

“好疼啊，Laura。”

 “Ruben？”

他忍住疼痛尝试叫道，向他再游近了一点。然而脑中的那个声音对此没有任何反应，仍在不断重复着那个少女的名字，喊着疼。

“他们对你做的，会比这更疼，是吗？”

“Ruben？”

Sebastian不确定他的声音能起到什么作用。他伸出右手，够到Ruben的脖颈，缓缓在他的身前停下。

“我会让他们付出代价。”

Ruben突然想到了一个瞬间。他坐在警局的办公桌前，窗外天色昏沉、雨声滂沱、电闪雷鸣。

Joseph在他的面前理智地指出，Sebastian刚才在上司面前的行为有多么失态。而他脑中只有一片刺眼的火焰，他死盯这那片火焰，憎恨在那片火焰中灼烤的为什么不是他，而是一个不到十岁的女孩。他想象不出，在火中死去会有多么痛苦，为此他感到羞愧。

Myra刚寄来的资料堆叠在桌上，一切都指向背后的一片阴影。Ruben已经将资料翻看了不下十遍，越来越确信自己的判断。

他发誓会让那一群人付出代价。

现在，他的双臂环绕着一个残破的人。那人叫着心爱之人的名字，告诉她，他很疼，然后说出和他一致的誓言。

“Ruben……”

Sebastian才发觉，撇去所有的疼痛、愤怒，这片幽绿是如此静谧，静谧到寂寥、静谧到悲戚。他收紧了双手，将鼻尖抵上那人的额头，闭上双眼。

“Ruben。”

在黑暗中，他听到一句极为轻缓、极为低沉的话语。

“Seb……我好疼。”


	8. Chapter 7 第七章

**Chapter 7** **第七章**

分级：PG-13

注释：Narr*为原创MOBIUS员工内心独白。

**C07-M01-Narr***

自那次数据失窃之后，公司里的气氛越发冰冷。作为一个不那么起眼的员工，我把这一切看在眼里。

MOBIUS非常优秀。在我读本科的时候，活跃在实验室的医学生们，茶余饭后都是谈论这个公司的新近报道，并以进入它为未来目标。它在行业与商界中的话语权，得益于这些年层出不穷的科研成果与市场奇迹，而这些，归功于高效的组织结构和严格的人事管理。

我曾以进入MOBIUS为荣。我不在乎它能够给我带来多高的报酬、多好的升职空间，我在乎这个公司的发展远见：以业界领头羊的身份，果敢抛弃旧有保守的研究方式，推进人们对于神经科学的认知，将视角放到全人类这个大局中去。

虽然有些二三流的报纸批判MOBIUS，认为它的研究过于激进。但他们不过是拿到了一些边角余料，不过是小题大做以图销量。公司最为核心的STEMⅠ期和STEMⅡ期被划分成极小的项目组，层层裹叠，权限清晰，没有哪个员工能够窥得全貌。即使是稍微高层的管理人员，彼此之间也有着严格的沟通限制。

在MOBIUS内待得越久，就越了解它的独裁性的管理本质。大家心知肚明，在组织的顶端，总会有几个聪明过人且野心勃勃的家伙，俯视着公司的一切，但没有人反抗这种独裁，因为公司的确运作顺利，科研人员们既有先进的工作环境、也有高薪报酬。

MOBIUS宛如庞大的机械巨兽，拖着沉重的身体，以无法阻拦的趋势前进。

然而，纵使机器无比精密，人是有缺陷的；纵使机器无比冷静，人是有温度的。MOBIUS为员工的双眼蒙上黑布，这黑布遮住真实与伦理。几天前的数据流失就像是一个破折号，隐隐地划在每双眼的黑布上。

 

**C07-S01-Narr**

他在光亮中醒来。火舌差点扑上他的睫毛，让Sebastian本能地退后几步。在跳跃的橘红色与亮白色中，他辨认出Ruvik的身形，一瞬间几个月前的景象出现在他的脑海里。那时，走廊上他被擒住脖颈、双眼发白，紧接着腰间打飞的煤油灯使得火焰迅速席卷，他被用力地甩飞，在地板上听到了孩童的被撕裂般的惨叫。

与当时不同的是，Ruvik此刻是安静地站在火焰之中，白色的衣裤燃烧着，双眼紧闭，仿若沉睡。

终于闻到焦味的Sebastian，皱紧眉头，大跨步地冲进火焰，原本已咬紧牙关准备接受热浪的噬咬，但发现火焰并无温度，只是焦味愈发浓烈。

Sebastian叫出他的名字，没有反应。接着Sebastian想要把他摇醒，周身的簇簇火焰却在伸手的时候悉数消失。

在他眼前，Ruvik的皮肤因为高温发皱变黑，大大小小的红斑、焦痂布满原本就斑驳坑洼的身体，令人作呕的气味从翻起的皮肤里浮出。Sebastian不敢碰上这些新鲜的伤口，本想握住肩膀的双手，到快要接触时停下。出乎意料的，完好的皮肤却在拢起的手掌之下、Ruvik的伤口之上，隔着几毫米厚的空气，以可见的速度延展开来。

Sebastian当机了几秒，接着轻握住上臂，确认了正在发生的事情。之后他便无法控制地将手向肩颈伸去，手指果然没有碰到任何伤痕。随着他的触碰，皮肤变得光滑而干燥。后颈、背部、腰身……仿佛施法一般，Sebastian的双手在这个伤痕累累的人身上，重新缔结起完整的肌肤。

Sebastian内心突然涌起拥抱的冲动。他也这么做了，隔着衬衫传来了陌生的温度。

Sebastian才发现自己是多么疲倦，头脑开始发晕。之前经历所有情景、情绪、触感……都太过鲜明。STEM是嘈杂、浑浊的噪音，而Ruvik的记忆是清晰、生动的洪流，仿佛要将Sebastian全部裹挟其中。

 

**C07-R01-Narr**

 

久违的，我在疼痛中陷入了昏迷；少见的，我在温暖之中醒来。更令人讶异的是，我的身体呈现出完好的样子。我并不习惯这种完整的触感。

小部分的伤痕可以作为谈笑的话题，局部的伤痕可以作为赢取同情的资本，而全身直至残疾的伤痕，成了一种隔离。畸形的外表、残次的类人体，唤醒了人类对于伤痛、疾病的本能畏避。这种恐惧，使人暴露了自身的情感弱点，我在STEM中正是利用了这种恐惧。

感受着从Sebastian身上传来的温度，有一种焦虑的情绪在我的体内翻腾、逐渐升温。这焦虑仿佛是一个信号，宣告着阶段性的结束。

 

“Sebastian.”

先是耳郭被温热的呼吸包覆，接着响起声音。

“他们马上要在你的大脑里翻箱倒柜了。”

“我以为现在‘我’的意识受你摆布。”

Sebastian略显僵硬地松开双手，让自己尽量自然地看向Ruvik。他从来没有见过Ruvik的这幅样貌，没有人见过。残破的外衣内是一副饱满的躯体，阴影投在白如病态的肌肤上，浅金色的碎发从耳后散出，浅淡的瞳仁底有微微的银光，有如一尊青铜雕塑，收敛、镇静且冰冷。

“马上就不是了，你看看窗外。”

Sebastian这才注意到，他站在自己家的客厅里。茶几上的烟灰缸里盛满了烟头，一旁放着Sebastian的公文包，《格式塔心理学原理》从里面露出一角。而窗外，是他所见过的场景——大雨倾盆的Krimson市。完好的城市雨幕阴沉，铁青色雾气浮在高楼之间，悬挂于楼道的霓虹灯忽闪忽灭，红色的车尾灯朦胧明亮。

“你比我更了解这个城市，她孕育了你的肉体、人格与观念。她应当成为你的庇护所，正如我的庄园之于我。”

Sebastian有刹那间的呆滞。

他的城市，他的职业，他的同事，他的家庭，他的……

“组织里面谁在帮你？”

还未等自己反应过来，Sebastian就将一直以来的猜疑说了出来。他不知道自己究竟期不期待听到那个名字。

Ruvik没有回答他，而是向他伸出右手，Sebastian下意识地后退一步，但并未退开。Ruvik的食指碰到他的嘴唇，缓慢地探入了他的口腔，带着消毒水的苦涩味道。食指推开了他的舌头，指腹刮过他的下齿列，Sebastian的颌下生理性地分泌出唾液。接着另一根指头插了进来，搔刮他的舌尖，两指并入向喉咙探去。

Ruvik望着他，以一种穿刺性的视线与熟悉的浅笑。

从尾椎骨向上爬升的温热感让Sebastian收紧了小腹。

“这不是当务之急。现在——”

两指从他的口中退出。

“你得把我藏起来。”

 

**C07-S02-Narr**

 

浑身酸痛的Sebastian从沙发上起身，一旁的茶几上没有了烟灰缸和公文包的踪影，取而代之的是一瓶威士忌和一把水果刀。他前往卫生间，拧开水龙头准备冲把脸，注意到洗手台边缘没有擦净的血迹，此时他才发觉左臂传来的瘙痒。掀开衣袖，大小不一的伤痕便显露出来，结痂处传来一阵痒意。他试着挠了挠，手臂像是火烧一般， Sebastian索性不管。

镜子内，他双颊深陷、脸色灰白、胡茬参差，加上布满手臂的伤口，俨然一副流浪汉的模样。

“果真不会照顾人。”

Sebastian望着灰头土脸的自己，甚至想笑。

他回到客厅抓起威士忌，走入书房，书桌上的资料已堆成小山。Sebastian在书桌前做下，抿一口酒，翻看新添的一些文件。文件没有什么突破，接着他打开了电脑，然而电脑里也没有什么令人惊喜的东西。这无法解释键盘上被磨掉的几个字符，但Sebastian在熟悉的系统中找不到任何突破口。

对于他来说，接下来的时间只剩等待。

火辣的酒精让他的食道舒展，Sebastian凝视着桌上的照片，用视线温柔地描绘Myra和Lily的轮廓。那仿佛有一个世纪那么遥远，但Sebastian还是记得彼时通透的蓝天、晃眼的阳光和叽叽喳喳的鸟群，他们坐在长椅上，拜托路人拍下这张全家福。记忆清晰得就好像他正站在公园广场旁的一棵樟树下，远远观望着几年前的自己。

Sebastian没有转头，但他知道自己身旁还有一个人。

 

**C07-M02-Narr**

 

“我请求和工作人员一同进入STEM，协助完成调查工作。”

她得到首先是拒绝，因为失去一个高层管理人员的成本过高。但她没有让步，并故意提起数据失窃的事情，最终得到了勉强的准许。此次她的行动尤为关键。

在Sebastian被运送进公司之后，工作气氛骤然紧张起来，负责STEM的调查团队顶着尤其大的压力。这个昏睡的人脑中有着最后的线索，大家心知肚明。。

“对03号对象进行第一轮药物注射。”

“意识层环境已稳定，边界隔离已完成。”

“对03号对象进行第二轮药物注射。”

“安全识别信息标记完成，准备连入STEM。”

“03号对象成功接入STEM，定位（243,593），调查人员做好接入准备。”

她在手术躺椅上躺下，旁边身着白衣的工作人员拿起针头纤长的注射器，口罩上方的一双眼睛盯着她。

“我以为你们上面的都是怂包。”

“很显然不全是。”

“如果我不小心弄错了剂量，你就会死在STEM里面。”

Myra对此并不害怕，而是露出了一个真诚的微笑。她没想到大家对管理层的意见已经这么大了。

“如果你不想一辈子在这里工作，你最好把剂量配准。”

白衣小伙呆了一下，随即轻笑一声，把暗绿的液体注射进她的静脉。

“安全识别信息标记完成，准备连入STEM。”

 

她的武器是一把手枪和腰边的一把电击枪。这把枪是为了在紧急情况下改变心率，告知现实中的人及时唤醒自己。

走出空无一人的MOBIUS，她骑上一辆摩托，奔向一位故人。定位在距离MOBIUS不远，但在跨入那片指定隔离区之前，Myra停下了。

从脚底的道路延伸出去，是一片城市的废墟。断裂的桥梁、张扬的钢筋、扭曲的广告牌、倾倒的大厦，已有青苔与藤曼缠绕其上，墙面被生长的树木崩开。Myra伸出手，便感受到了隔离区内雨滴的击打。这雨没有半点停下的趋势，远处的建筑愈发朦胧。

她毅然走进雨内，雨水渐渐浸湿她的衣服，寒气也渐渐渗入，让她打了一个寒颤。

Myra曾经听过Kidman的口述。她提到了被摧毁的Krimson市，说在一片了无生机的荒原中，并非潜藏的危险使人恐惧，而是无孔不入的寂静使人产生最为深层次的孤独。

这片废墟的悲恸情绪过于沉重，让Myra难以迈开步伐。

她花了一天时间寻找，从灯塔精神病院到Vitoriano大宅，从警察局到从前的家，没有找到半个人影，甚至找不到生活的痕迹。Myra躺在家里布满灰尘的床上，盯着她和Sebastian的结婚照。他当然没有把它取下，她知道他花了多大精力来寻找自己，也知道自己下了多大决心将Sebastian隔离，更知道在最初，是什么东西让他们亲密无间。

筋疲力尽的她终于在床上蜷缩起来，她因这灰暗的城市感到撕裂。从前两人那种理想的热情，在漫长的折磨中消失殆尽。这是她一手造成的。

Myra拖着身体在家中转了好几圈，任一处记忆中的痕迹都让她眼眶酸疼。在书房她看到了房间内唯一没有沾灰的东西——台灯旁的全家福。她知道该去哪了。

 

Myra握紧手中的枪，向广场中央的人影走去。即使雨水模糊了身影的界线，Myra确信那是他。

“Sebastian……”

她走到他的身前，看到Sebastian平静的神情与紧闭的双眼。她收起手枪，伸手想要触碰Sebastian的脸，眼前的人却在接触到的一瞬间变成了另外一副样子，掩在帽檐下的眼睛直视着她。

“你是……Ruvik。”

“我是。”

枪口的黑洞抵着Ruvik的额头。

“Sebastian在哪？”

“你不该是询问我把资料调离到哪里了吗。”

“Sebastian在哪？！”

“Myra，你和那群懦夫不一样，是一位值得尊敬的女性。但是有的时候你得到一些，你就会失去一些。”

她咬紧牙齿，微微压动扳机。

“你——”

Sebastian出现在她的枪口前。

“Sebastian你听得到吗？”

她手软了下来，声音因为焦急而嘶哑。

他仍然没有睁眼，但向前走了一步，抬起双手将Myra拥入怀抱。谢天谢地Myra能够感到她熟悉而又怀念的体温，在刺骨的雨水中将她温暖包覆。腰边感到一空，还未等到她反应过来，她就因电击失去了意识。

陷入黑暗前，她听到恍若隔世的深沉嗓音。

“回去，Myra。”

 

“Miler干员已苏醒。”

她想起他叫她的真名。

“请问你找到任何03号对象或Ruvik踪迹了吗？”

“没有……只有一片城市的废墟。”

“请你具体陈述一下使用电击枪之前的情景，并描述STEM内的遭遇。”

“我踩上桥梁上的一块松动的水泥，在脑浆涂地前将自己电击。我请求再次进入STEM。”

她知道她再也找不到他了。

**C07-M03-Narr***

 

MOBIUS无可奈何。这是我乐于看到的情景。他们拿丢失的数据毫无办法，但谁都知道这无法停止他们的脚步，因为资本与资源是源源不断的燃料。一方面我目睹成百上千的名校毕业生被选入了公司，推动STEM III的研发；另一方面我了解了Miler主管所暗谋的政变，在阴影内蓄养我们的力量。

Miler是一位值得尊敬的女性，精明干练。但从上次03号对象调查结束之后，她仿佛被抽去了灵魂，没有了之前那种坚定与感染力。她也许是被STEM影响了，即使我配准了药剂的剂量，但STEM造成精神失常不是没有先例。只能说十分可惜，她原本不需要进入STEM，我无法了解当时她究竟有什么想法。

至于03号对象，看着他消瘦的样子和手臂上那恶魔一般的伤痕，我知道他毫无疑问地同样被摧毁了。或许他接下来的一生，都会在与PSTD抗争中度过。这就是MOBIUS的所作所为，大众不会相信，因为上个月的精神药物营销业绩又上升了。

**C07-** **？01-Narr**

“只要是你展露的，我都会接纳；只要是你索取的，我都会给予。”

在灯光昏暗的街区，他刮燃手中的火柴，点亮了指间的香烟。

“把她夺回来。”

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [后话]写到最后发现自己写了个NTR故事（？，心情复杂hhh……  
> 为什么结尾拖这么久是因为直到第六章，RuSeb的关系已经白热化了，也就是说只剩一个根本性矛盾需要解决了——Sebastian最为核心的责任与使命感，及RuSeb报复世界的诉求。我的理性告诉我不能突然双黑OOC（虽然很想写啦但不适合长篇  
> SUBSIDENCE意为沉沦，两人在隔离的空间内彼此同步、相继拟合、走向道德的边界。对于Ruvik来说，Seb已然是他的全部；对于Seb来说，除了Ruvik，还有他的执念Lily。


End file.
